That's My Ninja Way Too
by naruhinakiralacus
Summary: What if Naruto was forced to tell Hinata and Neji his secret on his 13th birthday? How does this impact his friendship with Hinata? Takes place after the Land of Vegetables mission. In this story Naruto develops a friendship with Kurama and learns about his parents before Shippuden. Rated T for ambush by villagers.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Naruto was forced to tell Hinata and Neji his secret on his 13th birthday? Takes place after the Land of the Vegetables mission.

 **Part 1** **: On Naruto's birthday, the villagers give him no choice but to reveal his secret to Hinata and Neji. Later on, he tells Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara. Kurama shares the memory with memory with Naruto and others about what happened 13 years ago. Ends with Naruto leaving the village with Jiraiya, not long after Returning the Favor mission**.

 **Part 2:** **Skips to Hinata's confession. There will be a prolog covering all the Shippuden events that happened before Pein. Minato will have a chance to talk about Naruto's feelings for Hinata. Ends with Naruto meeting Kushina.**

 **Part 3:** **The 4** **th** **ninja war. Hinata will have an important role. She will fight with Team 7. Ends with Sasuke leaving.**

 **Part 4:** **Boruto movie – mainly focus on Naruto and Hinata's view** **(or I might do time travel with past Naruto and Hinata)**

 **Synopsis:** **After returning from the mission, Naruto finds out that his birthday is in a few days. Before receiving the mission report and talking with Naruto about his birthday plans, Tsunade discusses with Kakashi about telling Naruto about his parents.**

"Umm…Naruto…," Hinata addressed the ninja quietly. She, Naruto, Choji was walking back with Shikamaru and Shizune after completing their mission in the Land of the Vegetables.

Naruto, who had his arms behind his head, turned to look at the shy girl.

"Hmm? What is it Hinata?"

Hinata started pressing her fingers together.

"I just wanted to say…well…I'm glad you didn't accept Lady Haruna's offer…I was worried…you would take it."

The new leader of the Land of the Vegetables asked Naruto to help her rebuild her country. Naruto politely declined.

"You thought I would take that offer?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well, …it was nice to offer…" Hinata said still pressing her fingers.

"I say!" Choji chimed in. "A princess asked for you to help her. That's an honor!"

Naruto scratches his head sheepishly.

"Choji and Hinata have a point there, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "So why didn't you accept the offer?"

Naruto looked up at the sky, as they continued walking.

"Yeah, you are right it would have been a great honor. But I would be homesick, ya know?"

He turned his head at them and smiled.

"The Hidden Leaf Village is my home. I made a promise to not just myself but other that will I will become Hokage. I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!"

Hinata nodded her head while Choji smiled in amusement. Shikamaru, who was listening to the conversation, shook his head mumbling how troublesome.

"That's right Naruto," Shizune joined the conversation. "Lady Tsunade would have been furious with you if you went back on your promise."

"Don't remind me!" Naruto whined causing everyone to laugh.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Mansion, Tsunade was looking out the window.

"I wonder if he realizes it's almost his birthday," she said aloud.

"I don't think he does," Tsunade turned to Kakashi who appeared behind her. "I'm sure he will when he sees the decorations in the village."

"I should just cancel the stupid festival. Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday properly."

Kakashi nods his head in agreement.

"I agree, however, I don't think the council nor the villagers would agree. Naruto also won't accept when he learns you do it for his sake."

Tsunade turns back to the window.

"He's going to turn 13. I believe it's time for him to know about his heritage."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked sounding uncertain. "Lord Third didn't want Naruto to find out until he turns 18."

"I read the reports how Naruto figured out about the nine-tails and how much he suffered before he learned the truth. I think the boy has every right to know that truth now. After all, he is a ninja."

"Have you discussed this with Jiraiya-sensei?"

Tsunade nods her head.

"Yes, he didn't like the idea at first. He's not ready to let Naruto know that he's his godfather."

Kakashi bowed his head.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit that his father was my sensei. I can imagine how he'll react that I could have…"

"I'm sure Naruto will understand your reasons for not being there for him," Tsunade assures Kakashi. "However, I don't know about Jiraiya…"

A knock was heard on the door, causing them to turn around.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shizune's voice, may we come in?"

"Yes, come in Shizune."

Naruto, and the others involved in the mission walk into the room.

"Hey, Granny!" Naruto shouted with a broad smile. "Did you miss me?"

Tsunade looked carefully at Naruto and could tell the smile was fake. As she thought, he saw the decorations. She also noticed Hinata and Shizune were looking at him with worried eyes. He must have reacted badly. She gave herself a mental note to ask Shizune later.

"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Tsunade complained. She would never admit it aloud, but she secretly liked it.

"Huh? What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, I was just discussion some information with Hokage. I see you just came back from a mission."

"Lady Tsunade, even though the mission changed, they succeeded," Shizune tells the Hokage. "The Land of the Vegetables paid the expenses for an A-rank mission."

"I see, another C-rank to an A-rank mission," Kakashi commented.

"Yeah, but it was nothing we couldn't handle!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Kakashi smiled.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear it!"

"I would like to hear everything that happened," Tsunade demanded.

Tsunade was impressed by everything she heard. She smirked when Naruto commented how he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Hinata, causing said girl to blush. She also praised Choji for making use of his abilities. She wasn't happy to hear the leader tried to use merchants but felt proud that Naruto put straightened her out. After what Shizune and Shikamaru told their part, she had no doubt she did the right thing sending them over to help.

"I'm glad you didn't accept that offer, brat. Otherwise, I would be spending so much of time to come there and drag you back here."

"You would do that?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Of course I would!" Tsunade exclaimed standing up. "You promised to take my job, right? I will make sure you keep that promise!"

"Right!" Naruto saluted. "You can count on me Granny!"

"Honestly," Tsunade sighed as she sat back down. "Good work everyone, you will receive the pay for A-rank. Don't forget to pick up your checks. You are all dismissed, except you Naruto. I have something important to talk to you about."

"We'll wait for you outside Naruto," Choji said. "We are all eating together to celebrate on succeeding our mission."

"Sounds to me," Naruto said cheerfully. "I'll see ya soon."

Once everyone was out of the room, Tsunade speaks.

"Naruto, you know you don't have to act tough in front of me, right?"

"What are you talking about Granny?" Naruto stuttered a little, still keeping the smile on his face.

"Naruto, you know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you saw the decorations for the festival."

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. He looked down.

"I didn't realize that my birthday was coming up soon. I know I should be excited, but I'm not."

"That's understandable," Tsunade said. "I read the reports on what happened on your previous birthdays," Tsunade gets straight to the point. Naruto looks at her. "Naruto, can I do anything to help you? I don't want anything to happen to you. Obviously sending Anbu is not an option…"

On the report, the Third Hokage wrote down what took place when he assigned an Anbu to look after Naruto on his 5th birthday. Naruto ended up in the ICU, and the Anbu was imprisoned.

Naruto shakes his head, putting is thumbs up.

"Don't worry Granny; nothing will happen to me. I promised I wouldn't die until I become Hokage."

Tsunade couldn't help but smirk.

"All right brat, I will respect your wishes. What are your plans?"

"I'm going to train outside of the village in Training Ground 10. I might sleepover there a well before coming back to the village."

Tsunade nods her head in approval.

"Yes, I think it would be wise to stay outside the village."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Tsunade narrows her eyes, as she leans her chin on her clasped hands.

"I wanted to tell you to come early in the morning on October 10. Bring Iruka with you as well. It's imperative."

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll find out on your birthday. It will be your birthday present from me. Now get out of here! I got paperwork to do!"

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and found the plot interesting. I have been wanting to write this story for almost three years. I had an outline ready but kept re-writing it. I finally told myself, it's time to share it! I would like a beta reader since I sometimes struggle with writing with no grammar mistakes and confident about the flow of the story. (Otherwise, I'm going to take forever updating!) I'm not sure if the title is right for the story. If anyone has any other idea, please share! I look forward to reading reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis:** **Hinata can tell Naruto is hiding something. Naruto shocks everyone (except Shikamaru) when he says he had no interest attending the festival. After Naruto gives a careful explanation, she decides to ask Iruka about the other reason.**

"I can't wait for the festival this week!" Choji said with enthusiasm, while everyone ate their food. As promised, Choji and Hinata waited for him. Shikamaru ended up joining since Choji insisted he should join them. When they received a booth, Choji and Shikamaru automatically sat next to each other, leaving Naruto and Hinata to sit next to each other. "There is going to be a lot of food to eat and games to play!".

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Only you would be so excited about food."

Choji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"What can I say, I love to eat!" He looked at Naruto. "I'm sure you are looking forward to eating a lot of from Ichiraku's."

"I have no plans to go to the festival," Naruto said casually, taking a bit of his food.

Choji and Hinata eyes widen in surprise. Shikamaru just looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"What?!" Choji exclaims. "Why?!"

"Calm down Choji," Shikamaru scolded.

"Naruto, do you not like the festival?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No," Naruto said continuing to take bites from his food, his bangs showing his eyes. "No, it's complicated. It's best for everyone I don't attend."

Hinata and Choji stare at him with concerned eyes, while Shikamaru stares at him with a serious expression.

"Naruto, what do you mean by that?" Choji asked confused. "Surely it's not because of your pranks in the past?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"If only it were that simple."

"Naruto does it…" Hinata starts to ask, hesitant.

Naruto looks at her curious. _Is she going ask?_

The curious look on his face gave Hinata the strength to ask her question, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Does it have to do with how adults have treated you in the village?

Choji gasps at the question while Naruto's eyes widen, stunned since none of his classmates tries to ask before. After the blue irises stared at the pleading purple ones for a while, Naruto reluctantly nods his head.

"I never understood it," Choji said crossing his arms. Naruto looks at him. "I never knew why kids were told to stay away from you. I mean I always thought you were nice and funny. I tried asking my parents several times, but they refused.

"That's because it's an S-class secret," Naruto explained, smiling sadly. "Old Man Third made it a law for no one to talk about it in the village. Otherwise, there would be severe consequences. I didn't know the reason myself until I became a genin."

"But why not tell you the reason?" Hinata asked upset for her crush. "Didn't you have the right to know?"

"He thought he was protecting Naruto," Shikamaru said before Naruto could answer.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said surprised.

"Naruto, you said it's an S-class secret. Do you think you would have handle learning the truth when you were just a child?"

Naruto closed his eyes. After thinking about it a few minutes, he shook his head.

"Honestly, if Iruka weren't by my side, I would not have handled it well."

"Naruto," Shikamaru says looking straight at him. "I see you as a comrade and friend, nothing less. Always remember that."

Naruto's eyes widen in understanding and nod his head with a smile.

"Shikamaru, you know something, don't you?" Choji asked accusingly.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's Naruto's secret to tell, not mine. I just happen to figure it out."

"Choji, Hinata," Naruto addresses both genins. "The only one that can tell the S-class secret is the Hokage and me. I promise I will tell you when I'm ready. I'm just not there yet…"

Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's, giving him an assuring smile.

"Of course Naruto, take as much time as you need. Remember, you are a good person no matter what anyone says. I will always see you as a good friend and an amazing ninja."

Naruto smiles fondly at her.

"Thanks, Hinata."

"I don't like that Shikamaru figured it out," Choji said annoyed, then sighs in defeat. "But I suppose I can wait till you are ready. Just curious, does your team know?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei knows, even though we never talked about it. I never told Sakura or Sasuke."

"I see," Choji said.

"Alright, enough talking about it!" Naruto said digging into his food. "We better eat our food, before it gets too cold!"

"Oh no!" Choji panicked. "I forgot it was there!" He cried out, putting food in his mouth quickly.

"That's a first," Shikamaru said causing Hinata to giggle.

"Naruto, what do plan to do during the festival?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I plan to train all day!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. "I need to train to get stronger so I can become Hokage!"

The next morning, Hinata decides to talk with her former academy teacher, Iruka. She knew he was close to Naruto and could give her the answers she needs.

"Ah, so many papers to grade," Iruka grumbled as he sat down in his chair, feeling exhausted.

"Excuse me, Sensei?" Iruka looked up at the door surprised to see Hinata peering in. "Are you busy?"

The Academy teacher smile at his former student.

"Not at all, come on in!"

Hinata walked toward him pressing her finger together.

"I have to say this a surprise. You are the second former student from your class to visit me here. Naruto has frequently been coming."

"I came to ask you something about Naruto," Hinata said nervously.

"What is it?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Yesterday, Naruto told Shikamaru, Choji, and I that he has no plans to go to the festival. Instead, he will be training all day. When we asked the reason, he said it was complicated, and it was best for everyone for him not to attend. Then I asked him if it has anything to do with how the villagers treat him."

"What did he say?" Iruka asked concerned.

"He said it's an S-class secret and he will tell us when he's ready. But I feel like there is something more he's not telling us." She looked up at Iruka with pleading eyes. "Iruka-sensei, please tell me the other reason why Naruto refuses to attend the festival."

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **I was a little disappointed that I didn't get reviews for my first chapter. But I was glad this story was favorited and added to story alerts. Thank you, guys! I hope to get reviews let me know what everyone's thoughts on the plot summary are.**

 **Sorry if the first chapters of the story seem boring. Chapter 4 is when things start to get interesting. The villagers' ambush on Naruto's birthday won't happen until Chapter 7. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis:** **Iruka explains to Hinata what Naruto is hiding from everyone. Hinata makes a request to her father**

"I came to ask you something about Naruto," Hinata said nervously.

"What is it?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Yesterday, Naruto told Shikamaru, Choji, and I that he has no plans to go to the festival. Instead, he will be training all day. When we asked the reason, he said it was complicated, and it was best for everyone for him not to attend. Then I asked him if it has anything to do with how the villagers treat him."

"What did he say?" Iruka asked concerned.

"He said it's an S-class secret and he will tell us when he's ready. But I feel like there is something more he's not telling us." She looked up at Iruka with pleading eyes. "Iruka-sensei, please tell me the other reason why Naruto refuses to attend the festival."

Iruka stared at Hinata's determined face.

"Naruto said all that," he murmured. Hinata nods her head. Iruka's face turns serious. "Hinata, you may not realize this, but for Naruto to share all of this with you, it's a big deal for him. He must trust you guys." Hinata blushes at the comment. "I was there when he found the secret." Hinata looks up at him surprised. "I'm sure you have heard them; the names the villagers call him." Hinata nods her head again. She recalled hearing the terrible names growing up. Iruka narrowed his eyes sadly. "The moment Naruto found out the secret, he nearly believed what the villagers have been saying about him and considered running away." Hinata gasped, shocked that Naruto would believe such words. "Thankfully, I was able to convince him what they were saying is wrong and always has been wrong." Iruka looks up at Hinata. "Naruto and I have not been able to talk about how he feels about the secret. But he did say he will prove the villagers wrong by becoming Hokage one day."

"Iruka-sensei, why are you telling me all this?" Hinata asked tentatively. "Would Naruto be okay with you telling me?

Iruka smiled.

"I'm telling you all this because I want you to understand Naruto. He trusts you, so I know I can too. I also know that I can trust your judgment. I don't want secrets from Naruto. I know one day you will have to tell him you had this conversation with me. I know you will say when it's the right time."

Hinata smiles, touched by the trust her former sensei had in her.

"Thank you, sensei."

"Naruto's birthday is on October 10th."

Hinata's eyes widen.

"That's the other secret."

Hinata closes her eyes trying to remember if Naruto ever mentioned it. After a while she opened her eyes, placing her hand on heart.

"He never told us," she muttered looking down. She then gasps. "Iruka-sensei was Naruto born on the day…?"

"The day when the nine-tails attacked the village?" Iruka finished for her. "Yes."

"Is that why he never told anyone?" Hinata asked. "Did Naruto think we wouldn't acknowledge his birthday because of what happened?"

Iruka shook his head.

"If only it were that simple." He said sadly. "The truth, Naruto doesn't have many good memories on his birthday. The villager's treatment on that date is worse than usual."

Hinata frowns.

"What do you mean by worse?" She questioned starting to feel angry. "Do they hurt him?"

Iruka looks at her sadly and nods his head.

"Yes, from what I know, Naruto had to go to the hospital after trying to participate the festival when he was five." Hinata covers her mouth in horror. "Unfortunately, because of the S-class secret, the villager's anger is targeted on Naruto, even though he hasn't done anything wrong."

"That's wrong," Hinata said clenching her fists in anger.

Iruka nods his head.

"I agree. I'm sure a part of Naruto wishes he could go, but it's best for his sake he doesn't. That's why he would stay in his apartment all day where it's safe."

"So he spends his birthdays alone?" Hinata muttered looking down on the floor, fists still clenched.

"Yes," Iruka answered. "I do take him out for ramen, but the rest of the time he would spend it alone hiding from the villagers. I believe he plans to train all day so he can ignore his loneliness."

"I won't let him," Hinata muttered.

"Hinata?"

She looks up at Iruka with determined eyes. They reminded Iruka of Naruto's.

"I will not let Naruto spend his birthday alone!" She declared loudly.

"Hinata…" Iruka stared at Hinata in awe.

"Thank you for your time Iruka-sensei," Hinata bowed. Once she lifts her head, she smiles at the stunned Academy teacher. "I know what I need to do!" Then she ran off.

Iruka closed his eyes, smiling.

 _Naruto, I hope Hinata will give you the birthday you deserve._

"Are you sure?" Neji asked sounding uncertain.

Once Hinata left the academy, when she reached home, Neji and Ko greeted. Hinata requests Ko to tell her father she would like to speak with him. Once he left, she explained to Neji what she had just learned and what she planned to do.

Hinata nods her head.

"Yes."

"You are aware the elders might not approve," Neji warned.

Hinata nods her head again.

"I know, but I can't afford to let them stop me. Naruto is someone I care about, and I owe so much."

Neji sighs.

"Very well, I shall help you."

Hinata looks at him surprised.

"Neji?"

The said ninja smiles at Hinata.

"I too owe Naruto."

Hinata smiles.

"Thank you, Neji."

"Lady Hinata," Ko said from the doorway. "Your father is ready to speak with you."

"Thank you Ko," Hinata said walking towards the entrance to the meeting room. Hiashi was already sitting on the floor.

"Hinata, Neji," Hiashi addressed them as they sat down on the floor, placing their hands on their lap. After acknowledging their slight bows, he turns his attention to Hinata. "Ko tell me you have something to ask me."

"Yes father," Hinata said looking straight at him.

"What is it?"

Hinata took a deep breath before stating her request.

"I would like to miss the Nine-Tails festival on October 10."

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **So I made changes to my chapters. Ambush by the villagers will help in a different chapter, not Chapter 7. Chapter 5,6 and 7, Naruto will finally learn about his parents.**

 **When I get a chance, I might re-write Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. Maybe this section too, if needed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis:** Hinata explains to Hiashi why she wants to miss the festival. Afterward, with Neji, she informs Naruto, who gives his response to the idea.

Hiashi raises his eyebrows.

"This is an interesting request to make. What is your reason?"

"I want to miss the festival so I can help Naruto celebrate his birthday," Hinata replied.

"Hinata, as the heiress of the Hyuga clan, it is important for you to attend the festival," Hiashi said sternly. "Do you have a good reason to miss the festival for the boy's sake?"

Hinata took a deep breath before speaking.

"Father, I owe Naruto so much. He's the reason I'm the ninja I am today. If I never met him, I would have given up a long time ago."

"Hinata, please explain how the boy influenced you as a ninja," Hiashi ordered gently.

Hinata looked down.

"You know how I used to be, father." She said quietly. "I used to cry and run away when things get hard." She then looks up, with determined eyes. "But Naruto never did that. No matter how hard something was, he never gave up. He would not let anyone's words or actions bring him down. I admired Naruto and still do. I would find myself watching him because I wanted to be happy and confident as him. He inspired me to be the ninja I am today."

Hiashi closes his eyes and nods his head.

"Yes, I agree the boy has been a good influence on you and Neji." He looked at Hinata. "I'm curious, how did you find out the boy's birthday?"

"Yesterday, all four of us, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and I, were discussing plans for the festival. Naruto says he's not going and admitted it had to do with an S-class secret. I'm not sure how, but I felt he wasn't saying something, so I asked Iruka today. He told me it's Naruto's birthday and why he doesn't like others knowing."

"I see," Hiashi said. "Hinata, you say you learned from Iruka why the boy doesn't let many know about his birthday. Even if I do give my consent, what if the boy rejects the offer?"

"I won't let him," Hinata said firmly. "I know Naruto. He doesn't want to be alone. However, his want to protect everyone would be the only reason for him to reject this offer. I will let him know I know about the dangers he deals with, and remind him I am a ninja too. We ninjas endure."

Hiashi smiled.

"Well said Hinata, spoken as true heiress of the Hyuga clan." Hinata blushes a little. "You have my permission to miss the festival, under two conditions."

"Yes, father?"

"One, invite the boy for dinner. I believe you enjoy making desserts. Naruto deserves to have a birthday cake." Hinata nods her head in agreement. "Second, I would like Neji to accompany you."

Hinata looks at Neji, who also looked surprised.

"Father, may I ask why?" Hinata asked.

"I am concerned about your safety under such circumstances." He looks at Neji. "You do not mind, right Neji?"

Neji nodded his head.

"I do not mind. I also owe Naruto. I would like to see how much he has improved since the Chunnin exams."

"Very well," Hiashi said. "Before it gets late, I suggest you go ask Naruto now."

"Yes, father."

"Yes, Uncle."

"You didn't have to come with me Neji," Hinata said as they walked towards Naruto's apartment.

Neji shook his head.

"I disagree, Lady Hinata. I should be there when you ask Naruto."

Hinata smiles.

"Thank you."

Once they reached Naruto's apartment, Hinata knocks the door. After a moment, they hear the lock snap open and see the door knob turn.

"Hinata? Neji?" Naruto asked surprised to see them. He is wearing a white shirt and orange shorts. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have something to ask you Naruto," Hinata said. "May we come in?"

"Sure!" Naruto said making way for them. Once they were inside, Naruto turned to look at them. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"Naruto, I…we…would like to join your training all day on October 10th," Hinata said getting straight to the point.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Why?" He asked confused. "I thought you planned to go to the festival."

Hinata shook her head.

"It's an expectation of the clan for me to go. However, I asked father to train with you instead, and he agreed."

Naruto stared at her stunned then narrowed his eyes.

"Hinata, it's very kind of you, but I think you should go to the festival." He then looks at her with a forced smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine training by myself. I won't be sad not going to the festival!"

"On your birthday?" Hinata asked boldly.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"How did you…?!"

"I had a feeling you were not telling us the full reason why you don't go to the festival, so I asked Iruka-sensei. He told me everything."

"Everything?" Naruto questioned.

"He told me how he was there when you found out the S-class secret. He even said to me why you don't like anyone knowing about it."

"You still want to hang out with me on my birthday, even knowing all that?" Naruto asked incredulously. "And your father agreed that it was okay?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes Naruto, no one should celebrate their birthday alone."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you care Hinata?" He asked in a bitter tone. "I always have been alone on my birthdays. Why now?"

"Because I care about you Naruto," Hinata answered placing her hand on her heart. "You are a precious friend to me." Naruto stared at her in awe. "Naruto, I always knew you were alone. I'm sorry, I never had the courage to ask to be your friend."

"You wanted to be friends with me?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Yes, ever since we met before the enrolling in the academy. Do you remember saving a little girl who was bullied by three boys about how strange her eyes were?"

Naruto's eyes widen, pointing his finger.

"That was you?!" Hinata nodded her head. "But, I didn't save you. I got beaten up, remember?"

"Yes, that's true. But to me, that was the kindest and bravest thing anyone has done for me."

Naruto blushed.

"Well, I was only trying to do the right thing. I just can't stand when people pick on others for no reason."

"I used to run away and cry when things seem too hard. I would give up so easily. But watching you Naruto, how you worked hard in your training and never gave up, gave me strength." She gave Naruto her genuine smile. "I wouldn't be the ninja I am today if it wasn't for you."

Naruto's eyes widen, tears falling straight down his cheeks. Before she knew it, Hinata found herself embraced by Naruto's arms.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said hugging her tightly. Hinata's face softens, and she hugs him back. Neji watches with a smile on his face. After a while Naruto pulls out of the hug, quickly wiping his tears. "Sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was just happy when you said all that."

"So Naruto," Neji said startling the said boy. He forgot the Hyuga prodigy was with them. "Will you let us join you?"

Naruto turned his head.

"I do want you guys to join me…but on one condition…"

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"You know how most of the villagers treat me. On my birthday, it's always worse." Naruto turns back to look at them with a fierce gaze. "I need you to promise me no matter what they do to me; you guys won't interfere."

Hinata and Neji's eyes widen.

"Naruto, seriously? You of all people is asking us not to interfere?" Neji asked in disbelief. "Do I need to remind you about the Chunnin exams or the other missions we did? If you didn't interfere, so many people would have gone the wrong path, like me."

Naruto laughs a little.

"Yeah, I know it seems…hypo…what's the word?"

"I think you are trying to say hypocritical," Hinata inputted quietly.

"Yeah, that's word," Naruto said snapping his fingers, giving an appreciating smile to Hinata. "I know it seems hypocritical of me to ask both of you this favor. But the villagers see me as something I'm not. If I try to fight back or let you guys help me, I will never be able to prove them wrong."

"But if would be self-defense!" Neji protested.

"How can I become Hokage if I hurt my people?" Naruto asked with passion in his voice. "How can I become Hokage if I don't prove to the people I'm not a monster?"

Hinata and Neji glanced at each other.

"Naruto, I don't like this idea." Hinata finally said after a moment of silence. "However, when I fought against Neji, you respected my desire not to give up, even when others thought I should have stayed down."

"But I should haven't encouraged you to keep going," Naruto protested. "You almost died."

"I made a promise to myself that I won't let you celebrate your birthday alone. So I give you have my word that Neji and I won't interfere," she said ignoring what he said.

"Lady Hinata," Neji said staring at her in awe. He was honestly surprised that she agreed with Naruto's condition.

"Please promise me, no matter what, you will never give up," Hinata said looking at Naruto intensely.

Naruto held his thumb up.

"Of course!" He exclaimed with his signature smile. "You have my word that I will never give up! I never go back on my words, that's my ninja way!"

"It won't be easy, but I also won't go back on my word, because it's my ninja way too!" Hinata declared with her signature smile.

"Naruto," Neji said. Naruto turns to look at him. "When Hinata made her request to Uncle Hiashi, there were two conditions. One, for me to accompany her, which I do not mind at all. I am looking forward to sparring with you. Two, to invite you to dinner after training all day."

"He wants me to come for dinner?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Uncle is grateful to you Naruto and wants to express his gratitude to you by giving you a birthday dinner."

"Well, inI can never say no to free dinner!" Naruto exclaimed, "Count me in!"

Hinata and Neji laugh.

They said their good-byes after making plans to meet at noon the Training Ground 11, which is outside the village. Hinata and Neji walk back home in silence.

"Hinata," Neji said once they reached the estate. Hinata looked at him. "Are you sure?" Hinata lowered her gaze understanding what he was asking.

"I do not like the idea of not helping Naruto. But I need to be strong and trust him." Neji nods his head in agreement.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry for not posting on time. I had things to finish for work and of course, go sick afterward. Even with spring break, I had writer's block. I already made a calendar outline for myself for what I'm posting each week, so hopefully, that will keep me on track.**

 **I have a tough time writing Naruto's reply to Hinata's offer to help him celebrate his birthday. I wrote it over and over again for the last two weeks. Please let me know if you think his response was appropriate and in character.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Synopsis: It's finally Naruto's birthday! Iruka asks Naruto his thoughts on being the nine-tails vessel and if he knows anything about his parents.**

Naruto woke up early in the morning. For the first time, he was actually excited about his birthday. He finally had friends to celebrate with. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. First, he put stuff in his bags such as ninja tools, extra clothes, emergency instant ramen and a sleeping bag, in case he won't be able to come home later tonight. Then, he made sure to put important things into scrolls, such as his frame of Team 7. Finally, after taking a glance at his apartment and checking he had his wallet, he locked the door, and jumped on the roofs, heading toward Ichiraku's.

Iruka was already waiting for Naruto at the back of the Ramen Stand. It was planned with Teuchi and Ayame to close Ichiraku's in the morning so Naruto can eat ramen at their stand in peace.

"It's hard to believe our little Naruto becomes a teenager today." Ayame said as she prepared the ramen."

Teuchi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, it doesn't seem too long ago when I first met him. He was just a little boy, standing outside in the rain and looking sad. The first time I tried to ask him to come over, he got scared and almost ran away."

"But I came back quickly when I heard you ask me to come again, remember, old man?" They turned around to see 'Kakashi,' who poofs back into Naruto.

"Yes, I do remember, young man, like it was yesterday. I'll never forget that big smile you had on your face when you looked at your bowl for the first time."

"That's the day I discovered the most fantastic food in the word!" Naruto shouted raising his fist, causing everyone to chuckle. "And also the day I found a place where I can eat without being kicked out," Naruto said lowering his hand. He suddenly bowed, startling everyone. "I'm grateful," Naruto said with some emotion in his voice. "Thank you so much for letting me come here often to eat. I really appreciate it."

"Naruto…" Ayame said her eyes were tearing up. She runs up to a surprised Naruto and embraced him. "Idiot, you don't need to thank us. You are always welcome here."

"She's right Naruto," the said boy looks up at the old man who is wiping his eyes. "You will always be our Number 1 customer!"

Iruka smiles as he watches them fondly.

 _Naruto, you have grown._

Ayame suddenly hugs Naruto very tightly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" She yells.

"Thanks, Ayame!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well go sit at the table, birthday boy!" Teuchi commanded. "You ramen is on the house today." He said putting down a bowl of ramen which was similar to the one Naruto received before fighting against Neji.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted pumping up his fist and quickly sits down to Iruka.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," Iruka said.

"Thanks, sensei!" Naruto replied as Iruka receives his bowl of ramen. They both clap their hands.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" They exclaimed and chowed it down.

"That's was really good!" Naruto said patting stomach satisfied.

"Yes, it was," Iruka agreed. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Teuchi said waving his hand, then looked at Ayame. "We need to open the stand in the afternoon, so make sure everything is prepared, and we have everything we need." Ayame nodded her head.

"Have fun on your birthday, Naruto." She said before walking off.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like," Teuchi told Iruka and Naruto. "I won't open the stand for a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Old Man, I need to leave in a couple of hours to see Granny Tsunade."

"The Hokage informed me that you would be meeting her this morning and she would like to me to be there," Iruka told Naruto.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about?" Naruto asked. "She wouldn't tell me."

Iruka shook his head.

"No, but she did she will be telling something important."

Naruto crosses his arms as he tried to think about what it could be, ending up shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess I'll wait then."

"Hey Naruto," Iruka said after Teuchi left the room. "I'm sure you know Hinata came to talk to me a while ago."

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah, at first I was upset, thinking she only asked to train with me out of pity," Naruto admitted. "But after listening to everything she said, it's clear it wasn't, she actually cares."

"She always did Naruto," Iruka said. "That's why I told her."

Naruto sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, be honest with me, was it obvious she wanted to be my friend while we were in the academy?"

"So Hinata finally told you?" Iruka asked.

Naruto put his hands on his head.

"It was obvious?" Naruto asked sounding upset.

"Well, it was kind of obvious," Iruka said trying to reassure him. "For example, whenever you tried to perform the clone jutsu in front of the class, while everyone was laughing at you, she was silently encouraging you with a smile on her face." Naruto took his hands off his head. "There were also several times I caught her watching you train." Naruto mind flashbacks to the time Sakura told him that she watched him sometimes.

"I was happy and upset when Hinata told me," Naruto confessed.

"Upset?" Iruka questioned.

"I was so happy to learn that someone has cared about me and still does all this time. But I'm upset that I didn't know this before."

"Naruto, you don't blame…?" Iruka started to ask.

"No," Naruto said firmly shaking his head. "I don't blame Hinata…I blame myself."

Iruka's eyes widen.

"Naruto, you don't have to…" He tried to speak again but said boy bowed his head, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"You know how I was before I became a genin. I was lonely. I didn't understand why most of the people in the village hate me. I did pranks to get attention because it was better than having my existence ignored. I wanted a friend. However, with the parents telling their kids to stay away from me, there seems to be no hope. The fact Hinata could have been my friend a long time ago, and it was obvious to other except me, really hurts."

Iruka narrowed his eyes sadly.

"Naruto, I know you say that I acknowledged you first. However, I think Hinata is really the first person." Naruto looked at him with a surprised look. "When I learned you were going to be my student, I was nervous. One of the reasons was because I heard how you could be a trouble maker." Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly. "But the real reason, was because whenever I saw you, I was reminded about how the nine-tails attack killed my parents." He looked at Naruto sadly. "You remember how I treated you in the beginning? The first day you did a prank, but I acted like it was nothing…"

"Yeah, I did find that strange," Naruto admitted. "I always was sent out of the classroom for doing a prank, that was the first time I wasn't."

"Well, I thought if I didn't give you any attention, it would cut down the pranks and whatever usual chaos I heard you liked to cause in the classroom," Iruka said deciding not to tell Naruto about receiving this advice from another teacher. "But I should have known better because I did the similar things you did when I was an orphan. Although, I never tried to paint the Hokage mountain." Naruto laughed a little. "I considered telling the Lord Third that I shouldn't be your teacher and to transfer you."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed shocked. "But why?"

"I felt as a teacher I couldn't reach you, especially with my anger towards the nine-tails. I'll never forget the day I caught you scaring students at night, you asked me why I look at you with those eyes." Naruto remembered this very well. It was the day he declared out of anger that he was never going back to the academy. "When you opened up about your feelings, I felt awful. I felt I had no right to be your teacher. But…that day when you were tricked into doing something so dangerous, really I was so worried about you! I even forgot about the nine-tails!"

"Yeah, I remember that day," Naruto said looking annoyed. "I still can't believe I was stupid to fall for that."

"It was understandable why you did," Iruka said. "You just wanted to have friends."

"Yeah, but I should have known better," Naruto said crossing his arms. "A true friend would never ask someone to do something dangerous. I'm so glad I never became friends with those guys

"You have grown up Naruto," Iruka said ruffling his hair, before continuing his explanation. "Since then, I was able to finally see you as Naruto, the boy who dreams to be Hokage one day and works very hard to achieve that dream. He can be a handful sometimes, but is kind, protective, and has a big heart. And also has a ramen addiction."

"Iruka-sensei, why are you telling me all this?" Naruto asked curiously, but secretly touched by everything is sensei said. "What does this have to do with Hinata?"

"My point is Hinata is the one who saw the real you," Iruka said. "That's why I'm saying she's the one that acknowledges you first in the village. She never saw you as a trouble maker or look at you the way the villagers did. She even didn't listen to her clan when they told her to stay away from you, although she had trouble standing up for herself that time." Naruto remembers the time he saved Hinata from bullies. Hinata protested when Ko dragged her away from his beaten up body. He also remembered Shino's words how Hinata not only wanted to gain her clan's respect, but also want to gain Naruto's. "I have no doubt when you tell her your secret, she will continue to accept you. Nothing will change, except she will have more respect for you."

"You do have a point, Iruka-sensei," Naruto admitted. "I guess in a way Hinata did acknowledge me. Again I understand why, but she never really said anything before I became a genin. You saved me when I finally learned about the nine-tails. When I hear what you said to Mizuki...saying who I really am…I can never forget that."

"Now that you brought that up," Iruka said. "Naruto, we never talked about how you felt after learning the truth."

"Oh," Naruto simply said. "Well, you never really asked."

"I'm asking now," Iruka said back.

Naruto sighed.

"Well, I was disturbed." He finally said after a moment a silence. "The moment I learned, it clicked why the villagers treated me horribly. I was scared…. I nearly believed I was the nine-tails and even thought about running away from the village." Naruto turned his head to look at Iruka." But, like I said, your words that day saved me. After coming back home that night, your words kept repeating in my head. I made the decision that having the nine-tails sealed inside me doesn't define who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village! I know it won't be easy, but I have decided, before I become Hokage, I will prove to the people I'm not the nine-tails!" Iruka fell open in awe. "If I can't do that, I don't deserve to be Hokage." Naruto finished with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Iruka said, then smiled. "You are right it's not going to be an easy task, but I believe you can do it! Don't give up!"

Naruto raised his thumbs up.

"You can count on me!"

Iruka smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto, there is another thing I wanted to ask you."

Naruto's smile turns into a pout.

"Iruka-sensei, you sure are asking a lot of questions today."

"Naruto, I know you have been an orphan since you were a baby. But I was wondering, do you know anything about your heritage…your parents?" Naruto's eyes widen then turns his head away. "I mean in the reports we had on you, it was classified. I thought Lord Third might have told you after…"

"I don't know anything about them." He replied in a low voice, then clenched his fist. "And I'm not sure if I want to…"

"What do you mean by not sure?" Iruka asked then a look of realization cross his face. "Naruto, is it because of the nine-tails?"

Instead of answering, Naruto asked, "Iruka-sensei, did you remember Gaara?"

"Well, I never can forget him. You fought him and protected our village." Iruka stated. "Although, we never really talked about what happened…"

"You know he's like me." It was a statement not a question, so Iruka just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "After he almost killed Bushy Brows in the hospital…"

"He did what?!" Iruka shouted standing up.

"Calm down sensei! I said almost!" Naruto said forcing Iruka to sit back down. "Anyway, he shared with Shikamaru and I that he as a demon sealed inside of him when he a baby. Old Man third did tell me that the 4th Hokage wanted me viewed as a hero. But Gaara…his father wanted to use him a weapon. He even ordered his own ninja to kill Gaara, when he was considered a failure."

"That's terrible," Iruka was horrified. How could a father do something like that to his son?

"Gaara stated that he kills so he can exist. I felt scared of him! I wondered if I could have been like him if you didn't save me…"

"Naruto…"

"I asked the Old Man Third so many times about my parents. All he would tell me is they died fighting the nine-tails. I have wanted to know so badly…but after finding out about the nine-tails…I'm scared..." He looked at Iruka with fear in his eyes. "What if my parents were like Gaara's father? What if they were like the villagers who hate me?" He clutched his chest. "I don't think I could handle knowing…"

"Naruto, stop!" Iruka said sternly placing his hands on his shoulders. Startled, Naruto looks up at him. "I don't think any of you fears about your parents are true."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know you Naruto," Iruka said looking straight into his eyes. "You are kind and have a big heart. You still love and want to protect this village, despite how badly you were treated. That takes a lot of strength and courage." Naruto slightly blushed. "I'm very sure you parents wanted you and would have accepted you," he said with certainty in his voice and then places his hand on Naruto's head. "Otherwise, you wouldn't turn out to be the person you are today." Naruto looks up at him with awe. "A parent's love is very powerful and should not be underestimated. Always remember that."

"I don't know why, but I think you are right sensei," Naruto said sincerely. "I wonder if it's the same for Gaara. He was different the last time I saw him."

"You saw him again after that battle?" Iruka asked surprised.

"Well, like you said I didn't tell you about what happened," Naruto explains to everything from the start and the end of the battle. He told Iruka how Gaara said true strength comes from fighting for yourself. Sasuke helped him realize that Gaara was wrong, true strength comes from helping your friends. Naruto admitted that he was scared of Gaara at first. But somehow, when he transformed, he didn't see a monster. He saw a boy with the same eyes like his, full of sadness and loneliness. Once the battle was over, he told Gaara that he understood that pain of being lonely and how his precious people saved him.

"Wow…" Iruka said in impressed by everything Naruto shared. "So, you said he was different last time when you saw him. Your words go through to him?"

"I think so," Naruto replied. "He was…well normal…not scary and helped a lot during the mission."

"That's good to hear," Iruka said. "He sounds like he wants to be a better person."

"Gaara made it clear he wasn't loved by his father, but maybe he was loved by his mother," Naruto concluded. "I mean he made the decision by to change, no one else. I really hope that his village is treating him better and he's getting along with his siblings"

"You helped him a lot Naruto," Iruka said with pride in his voice. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank sensei," Naruto replied then jumped out of his chair. "We should get going now. Don't want to anger Granny Tsunade!"

"Naruto, you shouldn't be calling the Hokage Granny." Iruka reprimanded standing up and placing money on the table. "It's Lady Hokage or Lord Fifth."

Naruto shrugged then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"We're leaving old man" He shouted. "Thanks for the ramen!"

"No problem!" Teuchi called out. "Iruka, don't you dare pay for the meal! I told you it's on the house!"

"Then take it for the next meal Naruto," Iruka compromised.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with joy as they exited the room. "Thank sensei!"

Once they started walking towards the Hokage building, Iruka noticed the glares and horrible comments towards Naruto. The boy kept his eye forward, acting like it didn't affect him, but Iruka knew better. Relief showed clearly on Naruto's face when Iruka suggested they jump over the roofs. Normally he would frown upon this, just like the Hokage, but instead of entering the regular way, they jumped through the Hokage's office window.

"Happy Birthday brat," Tsunade greeted.

"Thanks, Granny!" Naruto said then glances at the chairs that are placed in front of the desk. "Huh? What are those chairs for?"

"I told you I have something important to tell you today." It's going to be a long talk, so I figure you both should be comfortable."

Naruto's face turns serious.

"What is it?"

"Just sit down brat, Kakashi needs to be here for this conversation." As Tsunade says this, Kakashi poofs into the office.

"Yo!" He said with his hand raised. "Sorry if I'm late."

"No, you're actually on time," Tsunade stated and then looks at Naruto and Iruka. "Please sit down Naruto and Iruka, everything will be explained." Iruka and Naruto glanced at each other then sit down in the chairs. "Alright, now that everyone's here, we can begin." Tsunade looks at Naruto. "I wanted Jiraiya to be here since this involves him as well. But I don't think you should wait much longer.

"Wait for what?" Naruto asked.

"My sensei, the Third Hokage, made the decision to keep hidden from you about not only the nine-tails but also your heritage." Naruto's eyes widen. "Your father had enemies, so for your safety, it was decided to not give you father's last name, but your mother's."

"Who were they?" Naruto asked trying to hide how anxious he felt.

Tsunade opened up a drawer and pulled at a picture frame. "This is a photo of them." She said handing it to them.

Naruto takes the frame from her and looks at it. His eyes widen in shock.

"Granny this is…"

Tsunade nods her head.

"Your father and your mother were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for again being late with posting this chapter. But I was having trouble with writing the conversation between Iruka and Naruto regarding Hinata and Gaara. Let me know if I did that justice because again it was something I had to re-write over and over again until I was satisfied.**

 **I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes. If there are, I apologize in advance. I was so excited to post this, that I didn't have someone double check this chapter…**

 **I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be this long! do 3000 words! Since work is going to be crazy for a while, don't expect a long chapter like that for a while.**

 **I'm splitting Naruto learning about his parents into 3 chapters. (Maybe 2 since Chapter 7 could be combined with Chapter 8)**

 **Chapter 6: Naruto learns about Minato and Kushina. He also finds out Jiraiya is his godfather.**

 **Chapter 7: Naruto finds out that he's not the first nine-tails vessel and learns about what happened to Kushina**

 **Chapter 8: Naruto learns about how Kushina handled being the nine-tails vessel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis: Naruto finally learns his parents' identities. How will he react when he learns about his relationship with Jiraiya and Kakashi?**

"My dad is the fourth Hokage?" Naruto questioned in disbelief, tears falling straight down his face. He and Iruka stared at the picture stunned. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had his arms around his wife's waist, Kushina Uzumaki. It was obvious she was pregnant for a while since the baby bump was noticeable. Iruka could now see the resemblance and questioned how he couldn't see it before. Naruto had his father's spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Looking closely, he could see some of the facial features Naruto received was from his mother.

"Naruto," Tsunade said carefully. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Go ahead and ask. There are some though I may have no answers."

Naruto's first questions surprise everyone.

"Is this the only picture with the three of us?"

Tsunade nodded her head with a sad face."

"The nine-tails attacked the village not long after you were born. I'm afraid there was no time for them to take a family photo."

"I see," Naruto said narrowing his eyes. "So why did he do it?" He asked in a cold voice. He looked up at Tsunade with fierce blue eyes, more tears falling his face. "If I'm his son, why did he seal the Nine-tails inside me?!"

"Naruto…" Iruka said sadly.

"Naruto, I understand why you are angry," Tsunade said calmly. "But put yourself in your father's shoes. There was no way to kill a nine-tails except seal it away. I'm very sure Minato hated doing it to you, but he couldn't ask another family to sacrifice their child. It had to be you." Tsunade looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "He wanted to protect his family and the village. That's the duty of a father and a Hokage. His final wish was for the village to see you as hero one day."

Naruto wipes his tears off his face.

"I see, so dad had no choice." He muttered then gasped. "Wait a minute, why did you want Kakashi-sensei and Pervy Sage part of this conversation?" He asked glancing at Kakashi, who was standing by the Hokage. "Did they know too?!"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes, that's correct. Jiraiya was Minato's sensei, and Kakashi was Minato's student."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Sensei, you knew?"

Kakashi nodded his head with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, I knew." He replied. "I'm sorry Naruto, but it had to be kept a secret, for yours and the village's safety."

"Before I joined your team, did you at least cared your sensei's son existed?" Naruto asked with bitterness in his voice.

"He did," Iruka answered before Kakashi could, surprising Naruto.

"How do you know sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when I told about I considered telling the Hokage I wasn't fit to be your teacher?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well, Kakashi is the one who helped me realize I was the best teacher for you. He even helped me rescue you from those enemy spies we encountered that day."

Naruto look at Kakashi surprised.

"Is this true sensei?"

Kakashi smiled.

"I just happened to run into Iruka. He apparently needed someone to talk to, so I offered to listen. I was concerned when he told me his feeling about teaching you. However, I knew about his past, which is why I had no doubt he was the best teacher for you. "

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, sensei," he said sincerely.

"Kakashi," Iruka said looking at him with accusing eyes. "I understand why you couldn't tell Naruto. But as his father's student, you could have been Naruto's guardian!"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto admonished. "It's okay…"

"No, Iruka is right," Kakashi said interrupting him. "However, I was young and depressed. In the 3rd Shinobi War, I lost both of my teammates." Naruto gasped. "Forgive me Naruto, but I was in no state to take care of a child. I did my best to watch over you when I could. You are no doubt your parents' son."

"I understand," Naruto said with a sad smile. "You don't need to apologize. He then looked at Tsunade. "What about Master Jiraiya?" Everyone watching Naruto stunned wondering why he wasn't using his nickname for the toad sage. "Did he care?"

Tsunade and Kakashi glanced at each other.

"He deserves to know Lady Hokage," Kakashi said.

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

"Jiraiya is your godfather."

Naruto and Iruka gasp.

"Godfather?" Naruto questioned looking at Iruka. "Does that mean he's family?

"A godfather is someone parents appoint to be their child's guardian," Iruka explained. "You parents chose Jiraiya to look after you if anything happens to them."

Naruto looks back as Tsunade with disbelief and hurt in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Naruto, for the village's sake and your good, Jiraiya could not afford to abandon his investigation on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki," Tsunade explained. "He trusted you in the Third Hokage's care." Tsunade was also disappointed when she found out about Jiraiya's role. But after listening to his explanation, she knew he made the right decision.

"I guess he had no choice either," Naruto concluded. "But I'm still having words with Pervy Sage when he comes back!"

Iruka silently agreed, thinking he would like some words with the old man.

Tsunade chuckled, relieved to heard the boy use the nickname again.

"I'm sure you will, brat."

"So, I know what happened to my dad, but what happened to my mom?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Naruto, you were not the first vessel in the Leaf Village for the nine-tails." Naruto and Iruka gasped. "You are the third vessel."

"You mean…the nine-tails was sealed inside someone else before me?" Naruto questioned. "Who was it?"

"My grandmother, the First Hokage's wife, was the first vessel. The second vessel was your mother."

 **Author's Note: This chapter was hard to write. Honestly, my least favorite. I found myself re-writing and re-writing, and the words just wouldn't right. Suddenly, inspiration hit, and everything came flowing out. I did not plan on having Naruto question almost everyone in the room is they knew the whole time about his heritage. I initially wrote something about him asking Tsunade, but I can't remember if she met Minato and Kushina before they passed away, so I deleted that. I didn't want to copy the reaction he had in the TV series and the manga. I did my best to write how 13-year-old Naruto would react to learning it. Please review and let me know what you think! Maybe if inspiration hits again, I might re-write this chapter…or keep it…**

 **Chapter 6:** **Naruto's learns more about his parents. How does he react to hearing his mother was also a vessel for the nine-tails?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Synopsis: Naruto learns more about what happened to his parents. How does he handle hearing his mother was the nine-tails vessel like him?**

"My mom had the nine-tails sealed inside of her?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why?"

"Your mother was not born in the Leaf Village," Tsunade explained. "She was from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure village. My grandmother was also from there."

"Does that village still exist?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No," Tsunade said shaking her head. "The Uzushiogakure village was known for their sealing techniques. Unfortunately, that led to their destruction in war, since many villages felt they were too powerful and teamed up together eliminate them." Naruto gasped." It happened a little after Kushina moved to the Leaf Village. Those who survived are scattered all over the world as refugees."

"Why did mom leave the Uzushiogakure village?" Naruto asked.

"My grandmother was dying, so a new host needed to be found." Tsunade continues explaining. "You mother was chosen because she had a special kind of chakra."

Naruto squeezed his fist.

"She had no say?" Naruto asked angrily. "She was forced to leave her village so that the Leaf Village can use her?! That's wrong!"

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Yes, you're right," Tsunade admitted. "My grandmother sealed the Nine-tails willing inside her to give power to my grandfather. When I learned about the nine-tails, I did ask her how she handled it."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

"She discovered to counter the nine-tails hatred; you need to fill yourself with love."

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach.

"Fill yourself with love?" Naruto repeated.

"That's what Kushina told me when I asked her," Naruto look at Kakashi. "Naruto, you are right. Kushina did feel like she was being used by both villages. She had no idea about the sealing until she enrolled in the academy. But she doesn't regret it. Otherwise, she would have never met or fallen in love with Minato. She said she could overcome and tame the nine-tails with Minato's love."

"If that's true, then how was the nine-tails able to attack the village?" Naruto asked. "How did it get out?"

Tsunade and Kakashi glanced at each other.

"Naruto, the Uzumaki seal is very secure and difficult to weaken. However, there is a way for the seal's strength to reduce naturally."

"Naturally?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto felt his world crash at Tsunade's reply.

"Childbirth."

Naruto starts trembling.

"That means …"

Kakashi, knowing what Naruto was going to say, stopped him.

"Naruto, please listen to what Lady Fifth has to say before you get any foolish ideas in your head, like that it's your fault."

"But!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto," Iruka said calmly placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let's listen before jumping to conclusions."

Naruto stared at Iruka, then nodded his head at Tsunade to continue.

"From the knowledge that my grandmother's seal weakened when she gave birth, your parents knew had to prepare for your birth. The plan was for you mother to give birth to you in a remote area, far from the village. The third Hokage's wife and a nurse were to help out, while Anbu was to guard the premises. According to the reports, the Third Hokage's wife and the nurse were killed, before the nine-tails was extracted from Kushina."

Naruto and Iruka gasped.

"Did you say extracted?" Iruka repeated.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"The Third Hokage wrote that he believes someone knew about the seal weakening and took advantage of it."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"No one knows." She replied. "Minato likely did confront the person, but no one witnessed it."

"So it wasn't because of me being born," Naruto murmured.

"No, it wasn't," Kakashi said sternly causing Naruto to look at him. "Naruto, Minato-sensei, and Kushina knew what they were doing. Your father knew how to help Kushina tame the nine-tails while she deals with the pains of childbirth. They wanted you and were excited about bringing you into the world. The person who interfered and the nine-tails is responsible for everything that happened that day, not you."

Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of dumb of me to think that." He admitted. "Sorry, I guess the stuff the villagers have been saying to me…well hit me after hearing you say childbirth Granny."

Tsunade growled.

"Well brat, whenever you hear them say such stupid things, think they are insulting your father's and mother's sacrifice."

Naruto nodded his head.

"So you said the nine-tails was taken out of my mom. But that doesn't explain what happened to her…"

"Naruto, if a tail beast is taken forcibly out of the host, immediately the host dies," Tsunade explained.

Naruto and Iruka's eyes widen. Iruka glanced at the boy worriedly. He had no idea that Naruto could die just from having the demon taken out of him.

"I never knew that," Naruto said in disbelief. "So mom died right after the nine-tails was taken out of her?"

Tsunade shook her head, surprising both Naruto and Iruka.

"The Third Hokage did witness when your father was sealing the Nine-tails inside of you. It says your mother was still alive, doing her best to restrain the nine-tails with her chakra chains."

"Did she survive due to the special kind of chakra she possessed?" Iruka asked.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"That was the Third Hokage's explanation for it. From what he saw, the nine-tails was ready to kill you, but Minato and Kushina together blocked the attack with their bodies."

Naruto narrowed his eyes sadly.

"They did die to protect me," he murmured. "Gramps was telling the truth. They died fighting the nine-tails."

"I'm very sure you mother argued with your dad about sealing the Nine-tails inside you." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Your mom did express her worry about you being affected by her being the nine-tails vessel. She wasn't treated horribly like you since not many knew about it. Somehow, your dad convinced her it was the right thing to do, which is why I believe your dad had another reason to seal the Nine-tails. It wasn't just about protecting the village or protecting you, it was something else, but we don't know what."

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach again.

"I don't know why sensei, but I think you are right," Naruto said with a smile. "So tell me, what were my parents like? Do I have anything in common with them?"

 **Author's Note: I like to thank nightwind83 for letting me know in the review that Chapter 6 was a good chapter. I seriously wasn't sure, but your review took away that doubt. Also, thank you for recommending Grammarly program! It's helping me.**

 **I hope I did justice on Naruto's reaction about Kushina being the host for the nine-tails.**

 **I had four days off in a row from work, which is why I was able to update quickly. Also, because I was excited to write about Naruto learning about heritage. Hopefully, I will be able to stick to a schedule, updating every Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Naruto learns about what he inherited from his parents.**

 **Tsunade gives Jiraiya's birthday present to Naruto.**

 **Kakashi tells Naruto about his teammates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Synopsis: Naruto learns from Kakashi about what personality traits he inherited from his parents. Kakashi also shares with him his friendship with Obito Uchiha and how it changed him.**

"Let's see," Kakashi said thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling. "Well, most of your personality comes for Kushina. She was stubborn, talkative, impulsive, and had a quick temper. There is no doubt you inherited her verbal tick 'you know.'

"Mom used to say 'you know' a lot too?" Naruto asked surprised.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Oh yes, she would say it whenever she was very excited or nervous." Naruto blushed in embarrassment since those were the reason why he said it often. "You also inherited her love for ramen."

"Mom loved ramen?!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Kakashi smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I used to be astounded by how many bowls she could eat until I saw your amount rival hers." He commented. "You definitely would be the victor in a ramen eating contest."

"Wow," Naruto said in awe. "I do have a lot in common with her."

"You have some personality traits from your father," Kakashi said. "You inherited his will of fire. He was very ambitious. He wanted to be a Hokage everyone could respect, which he accomplished." Naruto's mouth opens slightly, amazed their reasons to become Hokage were similar. "He was very loyal to the village and his friends, and would train till he was exhausted." Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "He always inspired others, giving them hope, just like you have done for many people." Naruto blushed. "He had a kind heart and could see the good in people that others could not see."

Tsunade nodded her head agreement.

"Yes, no doubt you have a special power to reach people Naruto. That will be your strength as future Hokage."

Naruto placed his fist over his heart and closed his eyes.

"Mom and Dad sound like they would have been amazing parents. I don't know how, but I know in my heart we would have been a happy family together. That makes me happy and sad at the same time." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I'm so glad and relieved to know they wanted me, but sad that we could have been a great family."

"Naruto, you are everything your parents hoped for," Kakashi declared. "They hoped you would be healthy, kind, cheerful, full of life, and have the will of fire. I have no doubt they are and always will be proud of you."

Naruto clutched his chest as he cried silently happy tears.

"Thanks, sensei, that means a lot."

After Naruto finishes crying, Tsunade speaks.

"Naruto, since this is still an S-class secret, I can't let you keep the photo." She said softly. "But, you are welcome to come to the office, whenever I'm here, to take a look at it."

"Thanks, Granny," Naruto said taking one last glance at the photo, then handed it to her.

"Naruto, there is one more thing I wanted to share with you." Kakashi gave Naruto a picture of Minato with Kakashi and two other genins.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said pointing at the picture of Obito. "You said a friend gave you the Sharingan. Is that him?"

Kakashi nodded his head sadly.

"That's Obito Uchiha, my comrade, and best friend. He was an orphan who wanted to become Hokage so everyone would acknowledge his existence." Kakashi smiled at the surprise on Naruto's face. "I guess you could say; he was like you or you are like him."

"Sensei, why are you sharing this with me?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Obito and I were like you and Sasuke. Obito followed his hearts, while I only followed what was right according to the ninja rules." He answered lowering his head. "I used to believe those who could break the rules were scum, nothing else." Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Why?"

"My father was a hero of the village. However, when he made the decision to save his comrades, instead of completing the mission, he was vilified by the village."

Naruto gasped.

"Why?" Naruto asked with anger in his voice. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Unfortunately, the decision he made had consequences. He wasn't only criticized by the village, but also by those he chose to save."

"That's horrible!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"My father couldn't handle the shame and committed suicide." Naruto's eyes widen. "I was still in the academy that time. After seeing everything my father went through, I was determined not to go through the same thing. The first day we became Team Minato, your dad emphasized the importance of teamwork and friendship. I didn't take it seriously."

"What changed your mind?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Obito is the one who said the rest of the lesson I taught you the first day."

"But those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum." Naruto finished.

"Long story short, Obito died that day, saving my life, not long after I saved his." Kakashi closed his eyes, regret showing on his face. "I still and always will believe that if I cared about friendship, he wouldn't have died." Kakashi looked directly at Naruto. "Do you understand why I'm telling you all this?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"You don't want history to repeat itself," he replied softly.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Sasuke reminds me of the old me. I allowed a tragedy to control my life, nearly going down the wrong path. I did fall into darkness after losing my teammates and your father, but I did eventually rise myself from it. That's why I believe Sasuke can be saved." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"When I fought Sasuke at the Valley of End, he acknowledged me as his best friend." Kakashi watched Naruto squeeze his fists. "He said because of that fact; he needs to kill me, so he can be strong enough to kill Itachi."

Kakashi closes his eyes sadly.

"He was talking about the Mangekyo Sharingan, a dominant form of the Sharingan. It can be obtained by witnessing the death of someone close to you. According to history, Uchihas misunderstood the concept, believed they had to be responsible for killing those close to them. It sounds like Sasuke only knows the misconception."

"That type of power doesn't seem worth it," Naruto declared "I couldn't stand losing anyone precious to me. I can't believe Sasuke would be willing to go that far!"

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I rather not have these eyes, instead of watching Rin die in front of me."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said sadly, not sure what to say, then his face turned grave and placed his fist over his heart. "I promise, I will save Sasuke and bring him back to the village, and won't die until I become Hokage! I don't go back on my word, that's my ninja way!"

"Naruto, you don't have to do everything alone. I promise, Sakura and I will help you achieve your dream and save your best friend." Kakashi said holding his thumb up.

Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks, sensei," he said sincerely. He looks at Tsunade. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"This is your present from Jiraiya," Tsunade said handing him a book. Naruto look at the cover of the book: The Tales of the Gusty Ninja. "This was the first book he wrote," Tsunade explained to Naruto. "It's superb."

"This is the book your name came from," Kakashi said to Naruto. "It was your father's favorite book."

Naruto stared at the book in awe.

"Thanks, Pervy Sage," he whispered.

Tsunade stands up and walks over to Naruto.

"You should get going before the village gets crowded," she said before bending down and kissing Naruto on the forehead. "Happy Birthday brat! Please be careful and continue working hard to become Hokage."

"Don't worry, I will," Naruto assured her. He turns to Iruka and bows his head.

"Thank for being here with my sensei," he said sincerely.

Iruka smiled and bowed back.

"Thank you for letting me be here for you Naruto," he said.

"Hey, don't do that!" Naruto said blushing, clearly uncomfortable by the bowing. He stands up and waves to everyone. "See ya!" He shouted and jumped out of the window.

"I'll do my best to come back from my mission tonight, so I can check on Naruto," Kakashi said to Tsunade. She nodded her head in understanding. Kakashi holds up a hand. "Later!" He said then poofs out of the office.

"Lady Hokage, is anyone keeping watch on Naruto?" Iruka asked concerned about his former student's safety. To his dismay, Tsunade shook her head. "Why not?" He asked angrily.

Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto doesn't trust anyone to watch him. His trust was tested too many times in the past. The incident that happened when he was five was the last straw."

"Then, please let me watch him." Iruka pleaded.

Tsunade shook her head again.

"You know just as well as I do, Naruto wouldn't want it. He's a ninja, and we need to have faith he can take care of himself. I am hopeful he will avoid another crisis this year since he's having dinner at the Hyuga compound tonight."

In Training Grounds 11, outside the village, Naruto was sitting down in a meditative state.

"I know why you are here," the nine-tails said as Naruto entered his mindscape. "Just leave, I have nothing to say to you."

Naruto ignored him.

"Nine-tails, you knew about who my parents were all this time, didn't you?"

 **Author's Note: I had difficulty with this chapter. I really wanted Kakashi to tell Naruto about Obito and how they were similar. I hope I did justice.**

 **I'm surprised that I'm updating another chapter faster than usual. Don't expect this to happen often.**

 **Next chapter: Naruto discusses the missing parts of what happened 13 years ago with the nine-tails.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Synopsis: Nine-tails shares his point of view on what happened 13 years ago. In the end, they both reach an understanding.**

"Nine-tails, you knew about who my parents were all this time, didn't you?"

" **Didn't matter to me whether you knew or not,"** Kurama said in a bored tone.

Naruto crossed his arms, unfazed.

"Did you attack the village immediately when you released from my mom's seal?"

The nine-tails looked at Naruto suspiciously.

" **What's your purpose for the asking?"**

"Please, answer the question," Naruto said calmly. "There is something I need to figure out."

The nine-tails surprised by the calm exterior found himself reluctantly answering.

" **I wasn't able to attack it since I was controlled."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So the suspicion is right," Naruto murmured then looks at the fox. "Do you know who controlled you?"

" **Why should I answer?"** The nine-tails responded with hostility in his voice. **"Besides, you won't even believe me, if I told you."**

Naruto sighed.

"I guess you do have a good reason to hate the village," he murmured. The Fox looks at him. "It must have been lonely and tough, having to be sealed in three people against your own will."

" **I don't need your pity brat!"** The nine-tails roared.

"It's not pity," Naruto protested holding his hands up. "I don't blame you for trying to kill me as a baby, since you knew you were going to be sealed again, against your own will." The fox looked at him surprised.

" **What do you want brat?"**

"I want to understand you nine-tails," Naruto said.

" **What?"** The Fox asked in disbelief. **"You think YOU can know a demon?"**

"I want to understand who you are and where you came from. Why you were sealed in the first place? What actually happened 13 years ago? I want to know from your point of view."

The fox stared at him stunned. No human has ever tried to understand him or ask for his view on events. He sighs and lies down on the floor.

" **Sit down brat,"** He told Naruto. The said boy looked at him surprised, causing him to roll his eyes. **"It's a long story, so you might as well get comfortable."** Once Naruto sat down, the nine-tails begins speaking. " **I'm not ready to tell you where I come from, but I will answer all your other questions."** Naruto nods his head. **"The person that attacked your parents and took me out of Kushina's seal was Madara Uchiha."**

Naruto eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, the Madara Uchiha that was defeated by the First Hokage? He's alive?! How?!"

" **I'm not sure how it's possible either."** The Fox admitted. **"I thought he was dead too."**

"You knew him?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes,"** the fox replied with disgust his voice. **"That man controlled me with his Sharingan, using me as a weapon against the First Hokage."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's horrible," he murmured. "How did you break free from his control?"

" **The First Hokage somehow was able to release me from Madara's power during their battle."**

"Why have you been sealed away then?" Naruto asked confused. "I mean if the First Hokage knew that you were controlled…"

" **The First Hokage thought I was too dangerous, so he had me sealed in his wife, Mito Uzumaki."** The fox explained with bitterness in his voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So you had no say in the decision," he stated sadly. "That's just wrong."

The Fox decided to continue since he didn't know what to say to that statement.

" **When I released from Kushina's seal 13 years ago, my body immediately. It felt so familiar. That's when I knew it was Madara."**

"Did anyone try to free you from his control that night?" Naruto asked curiously. He was surprised by the answer.

" **Your father was able to free me from his control."**

"What happened afterward?" Naruto asked. "I know my mom trapped you with her chakra chains, and you tried to kill me, but what about before?"

" **Once I was freed from his control, I continued to attack the village with a vengeance with no remorse."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I see."

" **Alright boy, I answered all your questions. What are you going to do?"**

Naruto lifted up his head, looking straight at the Fox, with a smile on his face. The Fox was not expecting his reply.

"You and I are so much alike."

" **WHAT?!"** The nine-tails shouted incredulously **. "ARE YOU MAD?! I just told I killed your parents and I tried to kill you!"**

"You and I have been hated for something that was out of our control." He pointed out, ignoring the last statement.

" **So, that doesn't mean anything."**

"Nine-tails, from the very beginning, the village was wrong to seal you into humans," Naruto said seriously. The Fox looks at him surprised. It was wrong for Madara to use as some powerful weapon and for the first Hokage to consider you dangerous to roam free in the world and decided your fate. I can't imagine how tough it was for you be sealed against your own will. Both of them should have tried to understand and consider your feelings." He looked at him with a smile. "I should say what my father did was wrong, but that would mean we would have never met."

The last statement confused the fox.

" **Are you saying you are happy I'm inside of you?"** He asked in disbelief. " **I'm the reason your childhood was miserable, remember? Or are you just glad that you can gain access to my chakra?"**

"I won't deny the moment I learned the truth, I blamed you for how I was treated," Naruto admitted. "And you're right, I was happy when Pervy Sage told me I could use your chakra." He bowed his head to a shocked nine-tails.

" **What are you doing?!"** The Fox yelled feeling uncomfortable.

Naruto kept his head bowed.

"I'm sorry, for blaming you and taking your power for granted."

" **Stop that! You're creeping me out!"** The Fox yelled flustered. **"Besides, there is no reason to apologize. I'm a demon crying out loud! So, of course, you should blame me! Also, I gave my power willingly because I didn't want to die and was bored."**

Naruto lifted his head.

"That doesn't matter," he stated. "It doesn't matter if you are a demon or not. You deserve respect just like any human being."

The nine-tails stared him stunned. No person has ever told him that. He looked at Naruto suspiciously.

" **I'm not going to ask again, what do you want from me?"**

Naruto closed his eyes then opened them.

"I want your friendship. I want us to work together as partners, not enemies."

The nine-tails stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

" **Bah hahaha, good one kid! Now be serious, what is it really?** " Naruto just stared at him calmly. **"Wait, you're serious?!"** The nine-tails asked incredulously.

Instead of answering, Naruto asks him a question.

"Hey nine-tails, is there a way I could free you without dying?"

" **You want to free me?"** The nine-tails repeated shocked. **"Why?"**

"I told you, it was wrong for you to get sealed in the first place," Naruto said firmly. "Look, I said we both are alike. You say you don't care, but I don't want to think of something inside me as a burden. I know what it's like to be alone, and I don't want you to feel that way. I want to use to be able to talk and share things. We can understand each other if you gave me a chance." The nine-tails just stared at him. Naruto, feeling uncomfortable under the stare, begins to babble. "So is there a way? I mean, I have no plans dying until I become Hokage, so I don't want you to wait too long, you know? I guess you used to live in the forest, right? I mean if there isn't a way, maybe I can change the mindscape somehow?"

The nine-tails continued to listen. This kid was serious. He really wanted to be friends.

" **Naruto,"** the Fox addresses stopping his babble. **"There is no way to free me without you dying."** Naruto looks down. **"But, there is a way to get rid of these bars, giving me more leg room inside here."**

"Really? How do I do that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The nine-tails shook his head.

" **You still have a lot to learn before you can control my power."**

Naruto stares at him surprised.

"I thought you didn't want me to…"

" **I rather you control my power, than some Uchiha."** The nine-tails growled.

"But, I don't want you to feel like you are being used as a weapon by me!" Naruto protested.

" **I won't,"** the nine-tails assured him. **"I get bored being stuck in here. So I'll be fighting by your side, willingly, as your partner**."

Naruto's eyes widen and then smiles.

"You really mean it nine-…" Naruto starts to ask then pauses. "Hey, do you have a name? I mean, you can't just be called by your tails. That would be like villagers just giving the name demon brat because you are sealed inside me."

The nine-tails smile genuinely for the first at the blonde.

" **My name is Kurama."**

"Nice to meet you Kurama," Naruto says saluting him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My dream is to become Hokage one day, so I can help and protect people close to me." The said Fox raised his eyebrows at the change in the dream. "I also have a goal to prove to the villagers that I'm not a monster, and neither is my partner Kurama."

Kurama frowned.

" **You know that's not going to be easy. I do believe you could prove that one day. But as for me…"**

"I'm not going to give up!" Naruto shouted. "And neither are you!"

" **Naruto, don't you think you are putting too much on yourself?"** Kurama questioned with concern in his voice. **"Especially, how you are planning to deal with the vengeful villagers tonight?"**

Naruto sighed, forgetting the Fox could read his thoughts.

"Kurama, I know it seems crazy."

" **That's an understatement!"** Kurama retorted sarcastically. **"Your plan not to fight back or defend yourself could get you killed!"**

"I know that," Naruto snapped. "But it hurts more to be seen as a monster, compared to getting hurt physically."

" **But what if it's bad like the time you were five?"** Kurama questioned. **"We both know you only survived that's to me healing you and…"**

"I know the other reason," Naruto cut him off annoyed he brought up a buried past memory. "You don't need to remind me."

" **But what if they put chakra blockers on you?"** Kurama asked sounding worried. **"My chakra will also be blocked, keeping me from healing anything fatal."**

"I don't plan on dying Kurama," Naruto replied crossing his arms. "But if you worried about going down with me, I promise, if it comes to that, I will release the seal."

Kurama shook his head.

" **I'm not worried about that. I rather go down with you, since I doubt anyone would accept me as a partner or friend…well, maybe the Hyuga girl."**

"Then what are you worried about?" Naruto asked confused.

" **One, I don't like that fact you are taking responsibility for my actions. If it weren't for this stupid seal, I would have been able to switch minds with you."** Kurama informs Naruto. " **Two, is proving you are not a monster really worth it? I mean what about the promises you made to so many people? You can't fulfill them when you're dead."**

Naruto smiled sadly at the Fox.

"One, I'm glad I will endure the pain instead of you. I think you've been punished enough being sealed for so long."

" **But!"** Kurama protested.

"Two," Naruto continued brushing him off. "As I said to Hinata and Neji, I can't become Hokage hurting others in the village. I will endure their hatred and anger. My responsibility isn't protecting the village from you anymore. Instead, my responsibility now is protecting you. I won't sell my partner out to anyone."

Kurama sighs.

" **I really can't change your mind,"** he said exasperatedly. Naruto stares him. **"Very well, I will respect your decision. But I don't like it."**

"Thanks, Kurama," Naruto said softly.

" **Now get out of here! Your friend should be coming very soon. Let me rest, so I'll be prepared for this very long night."**

"See you later Kurama!" Naruto shouted before leaving his mindscape. Once he opens his eyes in the real world, he picks up Jiraiya's book, lies down on his stomach, and begins to read.

 **Author's Note:** **It wasn't easy to keep Kurama in character. It was a relief when he finally told his name to Naruto. I tried my best to make sure it wasn't rushed. The other reason why Naruto survived what he was put through at 5 years old, will be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Hinata and Neji finally join Naruto for his birthday.**


	10. Chapter 10 original

**Synopsis: Naruto spends time with Neji and Hinata for his birthday.**

Naruto enjoyed what he was reading. He agreed with his dad; the main character was cool. Why couldn't Pervy Sage write more books like this?

"Ummm…Naruto…" The said boy looked up to see Hinata and Neji standing in front of him. He quickly sat up, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, were you guys waiting long?"

Hinata shook her head.

"We just got here."

Neji looked at the book in his hands curiously.

"What book is that?"

"This is the first book Pervy Sage published!"

"Pervy Sage?" Neji questioned.

"I'm talking about Master Jiraiya."

"One of the three Sannin?!" Neji exclaimed. "Why would call him such a disrespectful name?"

"Because he is a pervert," Naruto simply said. "You can ask Sakura if you don't believe me. He writes those perverted books Kakashi-sensei reads all the time."

"If that's true, then why were you just now reading one of his books?" Neji challenged.

"Well, this book is not perverted," Naruto said looking fondly at it. "My dad thought the main character of the book was cool and named me after him."

Hinata and Neji's eyes widen.

"Your dad?" Neji repeated.

"But Naruto, I thought you didn't know anything about your parents," Hinata said confused.

"Granny and Kakashi-sensei told Iruka-sensei and me this morning," Naruto explained. "It was overwhelming, you know? I knew they were going to tell me something important, but was not prepared for this."

"How do you feel Naruto?" Hinata asked sitting down in front of him. "Are you happy?"

"I am happy," Naruto replied with a sad smile. "But I also can't help feeling…"

"…not only happy, but also relieved, mad and sad." Neji finished for him. Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know…" He started to ask, but Neji cuts him off.

"Because that's how I felt when I learned the truth about my father's death." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen. "Long story short, it turns out he wasn't forced to die, he made a choice on his own." He looked at Hinata with a sad smile."Uncle Hiashi was ready to surrender himself, even though it was against the Hyuga council's wishes." Hinata gasped. "However, my father made the decision to die protecting his older brother." He looked up at the sky to see a bird flying towards the sun. "He chose his destiny."

"Neji…" Hinata said in awe

"I'm glad to hear that," Naruto said with a smile. "So, I guess you are happy to hear your father was able to choose his destiny, relieved to hear he was not forced by the clan, mad for not knowing before, and sad because you wish he were still here."

"That summarizes it," Neji said. "May I take a guess, too?" Naruto nodded his head. "From what I know, I believe you are happy to learn about your parents, mad no one told you about them before, and sad that you never got to know them."

"You nailed those," Naruto said to Neji. "You're not going to try guessing why I feel relieved?"

"Well, I thought you should…" Neji started to say, but Hinata decided to interrupt him.

"You were relieved to learn your parents did not hate you," Naruto looked at her stunned. Hinata blushed, pushing her fingers together nervously. "Umm…am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Naruto said quickly. "I was just surprised you figured it out."

Hinata lowered her gave.

"I have seen how the villagers treated and heard horrible things they say to you." She explained quietly. "So I thought there might have been times you wondered if your parents would have treated you the same, especially since knew nothing about them. However," she said smiling at him. "Whenever I wondered about your parents, I always thought they must have loved you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be such a kind and caring person."

"I didn't worry about that when I was little," Naruto confessed. "But when I learned and understood why the villagers hate me, that's when I started to wonder if my parents would see me as a monster too. It was the only reason I could come up with for why Gramps refused to tell me." He gave Hinata and Neji a smile. "I have no doubts now, secret or no secret, they would have acknowledged and accepted me. And you're right Hinata," he said to the girl placing his hand on his heart. "They did love me. It meant a lot to hear that, you know?" Hinata smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Naruto, why weren't you told about your parents before?" Neji asked curiously. "Why now?"

"My dad had enemies, so for my safety and village's, Gramps decided to make it an S-class secret," Naruto explained. "I wasn't even given my dad's last name, but my mother's maiden name."

"Are your parents' identities still an S-class secret?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied giving her a confused look. "Why are you asking?"

Hinata pressed her finger together.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell us what you learned about your parents," she replied timidly.

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

"I can't tell you their names, but I can tell you what they were like." With that said, he proceeded to tell them what his parents were like. Of course, he was careful not to share anything that related to his secret or their identities.

"Kakashi-sensei was right," Hinata said. "Everything he shared about your father describes you too."

"You think so?" Naruto questioned with uncertainty in his voice.

"I agree," Neji said nodding his head. "You were able to push Hinata to be the best of her capability and gave me hope that anyone can change their destiny. Those abilities were no doubt inherited from your father."

"Wow, I guess Kakashi-sensei was right," Naruto said in awe. "I am awesome like my dad."

"They sound like they would have been wonderful parents," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a sad smile. "We would have been a great family."

"It's interesting you get your ramen addition from your mom," Neji commented. He looks at Hinata. "I wonder if you got yours from your mother too, Lady Hinata."

Hinata's face goes red.

"Neji!" She protested while Naruto stares at her shocked.

"You love eating ramen, too?"

Hinata presses her fingers together.

"Well…"

"She loves cinnamon rolls," Neji interrupts. "However, she can eat more than three bowls of Ichiraku's for one meal."

Naruto stares at Hinata awestruck.

"That's amazing Hinata!" He exclaimed.

"Um…thanks?" She replied unsurely.

Naruto's stomach rumbles.

"Oops, I forgot I didn't have lunch yet," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Did you guys have it already? I only have instant ramen with me."

"Actually Naruto," Hinata said pulling out three boxes from her bag. "I prepared bento boxes for all of us." She handed one to each of them, along with chopsticks. "Happy Birthday, Naruto. Hope you like it."

"Aww, thanks, Hinata!" Naruto said taking the box, and gasps after opening it. "Wow! Everything in here looks amazing! Even the vegetables look tasty, and I usually don't like them!" He took a small bit. "Oh my goodness, they do taste good!" He looked at Hinata. "I was right! You are going to be great wife some day! Don't you agree, Neji?"

"Oh no," Neji said in his mind as Hinata's face turned red again.

"A great wife," Hinata repeats to herself, then falls backwards with a smile on her face.

"Ahh! Hinata!" Naruto shouts quickly putting his food down and catching her in his arms. "Neji, what did I say wrong?" The poor boy asked crying anime tears.

Neji shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he assured Naruto. "She was just very happy you said that."

Naruto looked down at Hinata with doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure it's not because she feels uncomfortable being near me?" He asked uncertainty in his voice. "She never does this with anyone else."

"Naruto, it's not my place to tell you why, but Lady Hinata's," Neji said giving himself a mental note to talk about this with Hinata. It was now clear to him why the boy never noticed his cousin's crush on him. Naruto looks at him. " I assure you, it's opposite what you think, she respects you. Everything she told you yesterday was true. But I ask you; please don't pressure Lady Hinata, instead let her tell you when she's' ready."

Naruto looks back at Hinata's serene face. He was upset when Iruka said it was obvious this girl wanted to be his friend. If it's true, then how come, when they are now friends, did she still act strangely around him? It just didn't make sense!

"Okay," he finally replied softly. He wanted to know the truth. However, he knew it was best for Hinata to tell him on her own.

Hinata begins to stir on Naruto's lap.

"Where am I?" She asked in a daze.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hinata looked up to see Naruto's face. "You had me worried."

Hinata quickly scrambled off Naruto's lap.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said bowing her head. "Please forgive me, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Hinata, you don't need to apologize," Naruto said holding up his hands. "Besides, I thought I made you uncomfortable." Hinata looks at him surprised. "That why you fainted right?"

"Naruto, I told you not to…" Neji started to say; upset Naruto did not heed his advice to wait patiently for Hinata to be ready.

"You do not make me uncomfortable!" Hinata exclaimed leaning towards Naruto, who was startled by how close her face was to his. "I was just suddenly feeling overwhelmed, that's all!"

"Okay, if you say so," Naruto said blushing, turning his head away. "Um, how about we finish eating, so we can finally train?"

Hinata suddenly realized the proximity, also turns her head away, saying "that's a good idea."

Neji watched in amusement as they both finish their food silently, still blushing.

"Those two are good for each other," he thought to himself as he finished up his food.

Naruto stands up, hitting his fist into his hand.

"Alright, it's time to train!" He then crosses his fingers. "I want to be able to spar with both you guys. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appears next to him.

"Only one shadow clone?" Neji questioned. "I thought you would use two shadow clones and observe.

"Kakashi-sensei just told me that once my shadow clone is dispelled, I receive its memories," Naruto explained. "This ability can also help me train faster."

"That's incredible, Naruto," Hinata praised.

"Neji, I fought with you in the Chunnin exams, but I never sparred with Hinata before." Hinata looked at Naruto surprised. "So I was thinking, you can fight with my clone, while I spar with Hinata."

"Sounds good to me," Neji said gesturing to the clone to follow him.

"Naruto, shouldn't you spar with Neji instead?" Hinata asked once Neji, and the clone jumped away from a safe distance.

Naruto shook his head getting into a fighting stance.

"Hinata, I want to fight you." The said girl's eyes widen. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you are a girl!"

Hinata closed her eyes in content, then got into a fighting stance.

"I would respect you less if you did Naruto!" She declared activating her Bakugan.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled running towards her.

"Right!" Hinata said charging towards him.

"Haaaaa!"

 **A couple of hours later…**

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were lying on the ground breathing heavily. The sun has started to set.

"You guys are amazing," Naruto said complimenting them.

"You are too, Naruto," Hinata said back.

"You have improved a lot from a match," Neji commented. "I'm impressed your clone was able to last through the whole fight."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto said incredulously. "You're the one who improved a lot! My clone could barely keep up with you!" He turns his head to look at Hinata. "But I have to warn you Neji, you better not slack. Otherwise, Hinata here will be much stronger than you."

"Naruto!" Hinata protested blushing. "I'm not that good!"

"No, Lady Hinata, he's right," Neji said firmly. "You also have improved a lot since we last fought."

"Neji," Hinata said in awe.

"Lady Hinata, it's my fault and the clan's fault that your confidence is low," Neji said with regret in his voice. "I promise, I will do everything I can to help you achieve your dreams to be kind as your mother and strong as your father. Also, help change the clan."

Hinata's eyes widen at hearing her cousin recited her dream.

"I will help too," Naruto said. "Although you already got the the kind part down." Neji smirked while Hinata blushed. "Seriously, I had fun training with both of you guys. I wouldn't mind do it every day."

Neji nods his head in agreement.

"Neji, Naruto, thank you," Hinata said appreciatively.

Naruto stood up and stretched.

"We should get going to your house before it gets dark," he stated. Hinata and Neji nod their heads and also stood up. "Umm…" Naruto started to say rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"So is they anything I need to do? Is there a certain way I need to act? Do I need to go home and change? What should I wear?"

Hinata and Neji smile at him amused.

"Just be yourself Naruto," Neji said. "That's all Uncle Hiashi is expecting from you."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked unsurely.

Hinata grabs her bag off the ground and gives Naruto an assuring smile.

"It's your birthday Naruto. You're supposed to enjoy it."

Naruto smiled.

"Okay, you're both right. I was just excited and nervous. I have never been invited to a family dinner before, so I don't know what to expect."

"That's understandable," Neji said. "I think you'll enjoy this one."

"Okay then," Naruto said grabbing his bag. "Let's get going!" He stated in an excited tone, leading them in the direction back to the village.

Suddenly a masked ninja appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed it was a fox mask. He turns his head to see other fox mask ninjas appear around them. Hinata and Neji glanced around bewildered,

 **"This isn't good, kid,"** Kurama said in his mind. " **They have you surrounded, with no way of escaping."**

"I know," Naruto said back in his mind. "But why are they doing this now? Usually, they would wait for nightfall."

 **"I have an idea why, but you are not going to like it**."

"They're Chunnin and Jonin from the Village," Neji observed, interrupting Naruto from his conversation with Kurama. "But why are they wearing those masks?"

"What do they want?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

Naruto gulped before answering in a resigned tone, taking off his backpack, letting it drop to the ground.

"They want me."

Hinata and Neji's eyes widened and looked back at the ninjas around them.

"Naruto," Neji said in a suspicious tone. "Is this what you asked not to interfere in?"

"You both gave me your word," Naruto responded crossing his fingers. "You both need to get out of here. I'll hold them off with my shadow clones."

"But Naruto..." Hinata started to protest but was cut off my cold female voice, causing Naruto to freeze.

"If you really think you can fight against Chunnin and Jonin, you're out of your mind."All three Genin turned their heads towards the voice. They see a ninja with blue hair tied in a ponytail walking towards them, with another ninja following her. They were both also wearing fox masks. She stops in front of Naruto. "Besides, we want the Hyugas here tonight."

Naruto takes out his kunai and holds it in front him. Neji and Hinata do the same.

"What do you want from Hinata and Neji?" He asked glaring at the unknown ninja, who was clearly the leader. "How does it have to do with anything with what you want from me?"

The leader smirks.

"It's simple Uzumaki, I think your so-called friends have the right to know your secret." Naruto eyes widened in shock and fear. "If you don't..." the leader nodded toward the ninja next to her. Suddenly, Neji is clasping his hands over his forehead, screaming in pain.

"Neji!" Hinata screams kneeling down next to him.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"It's the Caged Bird Seal," Hinata explained glaring at the ninja who was doing the tiger seal. "That other ninja must be a Hyuga from the main branch."

Naruto eyes widen, then scowls at the leader and Hyuga.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "Leave him alone! It's me you want! He has nothing to do with this!"

The leader nods to the Hyuga, who deactivates the seal. Neji kneels on the ground breathing heavily.

"That's just a warning demon," the leader said in a dark tone. "You tell your secret tonight, or the boy will suffer."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I published this chapter May 8** **th** **. I have no idea why it's still saying I updated the story April 23. My guess is for Chapter 9.**

 **For those who have noticed, I have been changing the ending for Chapter 10 several times. Please bear with me, because it has been difficult to transition to Chapter 11.** **I was initially planning for the ring leader to be a male. But, suddenly I decided it would be easier if it's a female (since I am one).That will make it easier for me to write dialogue, in particular for an OC character.**

 **Sorry I didn't write a fighting scene between Naruto and Hinata. I wasn't sure to write and wanted to get this chapter over with. If there is anyone interested in helping me write one, PM me! I'll give you credit! Of course, add it to the chapter!**

 **I know Naruto didn't learn until Shippuden about the ability to receive memories from his clones, but I thought it was silly he didn't notice that, especially after his three year trip with Jiraiya.**

 **Finally, I can write the chapter that covers the plot! I love reading stories where Naruto is given no choice but to tell his secret to his friends. The inspiration for this story came mostly from the fanfics Tears of Hope, Guardian, and The Uzumaki Tales: Return of the Whirlpool. I have wanted a story for some reason where Naruto had no choice but to tell his secret because Neji was threatened with the caged bird seal. I know, pretty cruel, huh?**

 **I want the next chapter to be superb, so don't expect a quick update! I am so excited to write this chapter. I already have the outline ready. Hopefully, I don't have to make too many changes.**

 **Next chapter: Naruto has no choice but to tell the Hinata and Neji is secret. Otherwise, Neji will suffer from the caged bird seal.**


	11. Chapter 11 original

**Synopsis: With a little encouragement from Kurama and threatened by the ringleader and unknown Hyuga, Naruto finally agrees to tell Hinata and Neji his secret.**

 _"Naruto," Neji said in a suspicious tone. "Is this what you asked not to interfere in?"_

 _"You both gave me your word," Naruto responded crossing his fingers. "You both need to get out of here. I'll hold them off with my shadow clones."_

 _"But Naruto..." Hinata started to protest but was cut off my cold female voice, causing Naruto to freeze._

 _"If you really think you can fight against Chunnin and Jonin, you're out of your mind."All three Genin turned their heads towards the voice. They see a ninja with blue hair tied in a ponytail walking towards them, with another ninja following her. They were both also wearing fox masks. She stops in front of Naruto. "Besides, we want the Hyugas here tonight."_

 _Naruto takes out his kunai and holds it in front him. Neji and Hinata do the same._

 _"What do you want from Hinata and Neji?" He asked glaring at the unknown ninja, who was clearly the leader. "How does it have to do with anything with what you want from me?"_

 _The leader smirks._

 _"It's simple Uzumaki, I think your so-called friends have the right to know your secret." Naruto eyes widened in shock and fear. "If you don't..." the leader nodded toward the ninja next to her. Suddenly, Neji is clasping his hands over his forehead, screaming in pain._

 _"Neji!" Hinata screams kneeling down next to him._

 _"What's happening?" Naruto asked Hinata._

 _"It's the Caged Bird Seal," Hinata explained glaring at the ninja who was doing the tiger seal. "That other ninja must be a Hyuga from the main branch."_

 _Naruto eyes widen, then scowls at the leader and Hyuga._

 _"Stop it!" He shouted. "Leave him alone! It's me you want! He has nothing to do with this!"_

 _The leader nods to the Hyuga, who deactivates the seal. Neji kneels on the ground breathing heavily._

 _"That's just a warning," the leader said in a dark tone. "You tell your secret tonight demon, or the Hyuga boy will suffer."_

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I don't understand," he said scowling at them. "Why are you so desperate for them to know? What's the point?"

This time the Hyuga from the main branch speaks.

"Many in the main branch do not agree with Hiashi's assessment of you Uzumaki," he said in a monotone voice. Naruto raises his eyebrows. "We told Lady Hinata many times not to be associated with you, saying it's for the best of the clan, of course, she never listened." He said this looking at Hinata, who glares back. "The fact she gains confidence as a ninja thanks to you of all people is unsettling. If she were in the lower branch, she would have gravely suffered for her disobedience."

"I would have gladly taken that pain every day, instead of abandoning Naruto," Hinata declared glaring at the Hyuga fiercely.

"Are you crazy Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed turning to look at her. "I'm not worth that."

Hinata glared at him.

"You are worth more than you think Naruto," she said.

"However, the Hyuga boy is no stranger to being punished for interfering in discussions about you," the Hyuga interrupted. Naruto and Hinata gasped, looking at Neji, who glares at the speaker. "He was also punished for losing to you, after being ordered by the elders to defeat you or suffer the consequence."

Naruto falls down on his knees shocked.

"Neji, is this true?" Hinata asked in a tense voice. Neji responded by closing his eyes. "Did father know about this?"

"He would thankfully arrive on time to stop it from going too far," Neji admitted

"Neji I'm so…" Naruto begin to apologize.

"Don't apologize Naruto," Neji said sitting back on his knees. "You did nothing wrong."

"But because of me, you were…" Naruto started to protest but gets cut off again.

"It's true I was subjected to the seal for losing to you. But I never blamed you Naruto. I am grateful you defeated me that day. Otherwise, I would still be having a grudge against the clan." He gave him a small smile. "You opened my eyes Naruto."

Naruto narrows his eyes.

"Neji, what did he mean by interfering in discussions about me?" He asks in a small voice.

"After you defeated me, I begin to finally understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. I decided from then on that I won't stand for any abuse towards those I consider comrades and friends."

Naruto closes his eyes.

" **You figured it out,"** Kurama stated.

"Yeah," Naruto said back in his mind. "And you were right, I don't like it at all."

"You understand now, demon?" Naruto scowls but doesn't turn to look at the ringleader. "These two have pledged their loyalty without knowing who you really are. They don't know why their clan will never accept you. Why the villagers were against you going to ninja academy. Or why the village will never acknowledge you as Hokage." Naruto lowered his head. "You argued that you are not worth the pain. These two have been suffering because of you. Don't you think you are selfish keeping your secret from them?" Naruto closes his eyes tightly squeezing his fists. "Well, are you going to tell them or force the boy to suffer? Which one?"

Hinata didn't know what to say to Naruto. She felt angry at the ninjas around them for putting Naruto in this situation. She wanted to tell him not to say anything, but the other part of her wanted him to say something to protect Neji.

"I don't know what to do," Naruto says to Kurama in his mindscape. "I never wanted it to be like this. I wasn't planning to tell them until after the trip with Pervy Sage."

" **Kid, you can tell them,"** Kurama says to Naruto. " **That Hyuga boy understands the burden of a seal, and that girl really cares about you. Telling them about me won't change that. You know that, right?"**

Naruto sighs.

"I don't even know how to begin explaining to them."

" **Just start with what you were taught in the academy,"** Kurama suggested. **"I won't be offended by hearing anything you felt before befriending me today. I deserve it.**

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell them," he said loud enough for all the other ninjas to hear.

"Naruto, if you are doing this because of me…" Neji started to say, but Naruto waved it off.

"You guys have done so much for me without knowing why I'm treated horribly. You both deserve to know the reason."

"Do it quickly then, demon," the leader replied. "We don't have all day. There are others who can't wait to make you pay for your sins."

"What does she mean by that Naruto?" Hinata questioned in a worried voice.

Naruto shakes his head.

"It's nothing to worry about," he murmured, then hugs his knees to his chest. "Remember we were told in the academy that the 4th Hokage killed the nine-tails thirteen years ago?" Hinata and Neji both nod their heads. "That was a lie. It's impossible to kill a tail beast since they are made of chakra. The only way to defeat it is by sealed into an object or a person."

"How did the 4th Hokage actually defeat the nine-tails?" Neji asked.

"He sealed it into an orphan that was born not long before it attacked the village," Naruto replied.

Hinata and Neji's eyes widened, realization on their faces. Naruto sits up and lifts his shirt showing his stomach. He produces chakra in his hand and moves it towards his stomach, making the seal on his belly visible for them to see. Hinata and Neji stare at it in awe. Naruto looks them in the eyes when he says the next sentence.

"The villagers don't see me as Naruto Uzumaki because I'm the container of the nine-tailed fox."

 **Author's Note: I edited the ending for Chapter 10 again on May 30, 2017. I figured some might not have noticed, so I started the chapter with what I edited.**

 **Next chapter: Hinata and Neji react to Naruto's secret. Of course, they don't please the ninjas around them. The ringleader finally shares who she is and what she has against the nine-tails.**


	12. Chapter 12 original

**Synopsis: Hinata and Neji's reactions to Naruto being the nine-tails container doesn't please the vengeful ninjas around them. Unforutnently for Hinata and Neji, they have a backup plan, which a helpless Naruto cannot stop.**

" _The villagers don't see me as Naruto Uzumaki because I'm the container of the nine-tailed fox."_

The moment Naruto looked up at them, Hinata placed her hand on his cheek, looking at him seriously. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"The villagers are wrong about you, you know," Hinata said using his verbal tick. "You're not a demon, you are just Naruto, nothing less." Naruto stared at her stunned.

"I have to say this revelation answered a lot of questions I had," Neji said. Naruto and Hinata turned to look at him. "You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto. The village seeing you as a demon is laughable, really. How they see the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja is beyond my comprehension."

" **Told you they would understand,"** Kurama said his mind.

Naruto, forgetting angry ninjas were surrounding them, let his tears fall freely on his face, as he clutched Hinata's hand that was placed on his cheek.

"Thank you so much," he said sincerely. "Everything you both said means a lot to me, you know." Hinata gently wipes the tears, while Neji smiles at him.

Suddenly, Neji cries out in pain, placing his hand on his forehead. Before Hinata and Naruto had a chance to react, the fox masks ninjas closed in on them, grabbing each Genin. Everything that happened next was a blur.

Naruto was grabbed by the back of his collar and thrown face down on the ground. He heard Hinata scream and Neji cry out again. When he tried to lift himself, he was quickly pinned down by three ninjas. Two of the ninjas kept Naruto's body pressed down on the ground, making him immobile, while the third ninja tied his wrists together behind his back with chakra wire and tied a white cloth over his mouth, gagging him. The third ninja then grabbed his arms and forced him to stand. Naruto finds himself facing the ring leader. He turns his head to this side to check on Hinata and Neji. His eyes widen in horror. A ninja was covering Hinata's mouth with one hand, and with the other holding a kunai to her neck. Neji, also tied up and gagged, was being forced to sit up on his knees. Naruto looks back at the ring leader with anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry demon," the ringleader said to Naruto. "They won't be harmed. However," she punches him hard in the stomach, making him double over. If the ninja weren't holding him by the arms, he would have fallen down. "I can't say the same for you." She grabs Naruto's collar. "I, like many others here, have lost family because of you. Seeing your so-called friends still support you, even after knowing the truth, makes my blood boil. I promised the Hyuga that they will regret befriending you, demon." She leans her mouth to his ear and whispers. "I will kill you, demon. They will be both helpless to stop it. One will watch, while the other one will hear." Naruto's eye widened in shock as the ring leader lets go of his collar.

" **Stupid human!"** Kurama roared in his mind. **"That is far beyond cruel! I should tear her up where she stands!"** Before Naruto could reply, he feels something metal around his neck. He looks at the ring leader, confusion on his face.

"No one is going to save you from death this time, demon. I trained very hard to make sure no one will get in my way." She does some hand seals. "And neither will your healing abilities." The metal collar around Naruto's neck begins to glow and tightens around his neck. Naruto screams in agony as an electrical shock ran over his body. "This contraption is a chakra inhibitor collar," the ring leader explained. "You won't have access to any of your chakra."

" **She's not lying, Naruto** ," Kurama informed him. " **It's cutting off access to your chakra and mine. Until that collar is taken off, I won't be able to heal anything fatal**."

Naruto begins losing consciousness as the pain was too much for him to handle without chakra and energy.

"Kurama, Hinata, Neji…I'm sorry…" was his last thought, before he passed out falling forward.

"He's unconscious," the ninja told the ringleader, still keeping a hold on Naruto's arms.

"Take him to where everyone is meeting," she ordered. "Remember, you need to come straight back here once you drop him off. I'll bring the girl."

"Understood," he replied throwing Naruto over his shoulder and jumping away towards the forest.

The ringleader turns to Hinata, who was glaring at her fiercely.

"You can release her," the ringleader said to the ninja restraining Hinata. The ninja lets go of Hinata, who fall on her hands and knees. The ring leader kneels in front of her. "Your support for the demon astonishes me."

Hinata glared at her.

"You're wrong about Naruto!" She exclaimed. "He's not a demon! He is a kind person with a big heart. You're too blinded by your anger and hatred to see that."

Without warning, the ring leader yanks Hinata head back, by grabbing a fist of her locks. Hinata cried out in pain.

"If you lost someone to the demon, you would have been on our side," the ringleader said before putting a chakra inhibitor around her neck. "I sincerely hope you benefit from watching the demon die in front of you." Hinata's eyes widen with dread. The ring leader quickly does hand seals. Hinata screamed in pain as she felt her chakra get suppressed. Once her chakra was completely suppressed, she passes out. The ring leader picks Hinata up in her arms.

"You have both radio sets," she asked the masked Hyuga.

"Everything is ready," the masked Hyuga replied.

The ring leader than looks at Neji, who was looking worriedly at Naruto and Hinata.

"You don't have to worry about your cousin," the ring leader assured him. "But, don't expect to see the demon again. However, you will get to hear his screams."

Neji's eyes widened. He watched helplessly as the ring leader jumps away, with Hinata in her arms.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I had to re-write Hinata and Neji's reactions over and over again. In the end, I decided they will talk more about learning Naruto's secret later, especially since they are surrounded by impatient ninjas.**

 **I have decided to have all Rookie 9 members learn about Naruto's secret. The original plan was only Shikamaru (who already figured it out), Choji, Neji, and Hinata. I had no plans including Sakura or Ino. I might need help with Lee and Gai's character…**

 **Boruto series is getting better. I'm looking forward to the episode where Himawari gets cold. Although I wonder if there's an error in the summary about not just Boruto thinking he was going to die, but also Naruto. Part of the reason it took me a while to update was that of my other fanfiction story, where I imagine how the Uzumaki family would react to learning the events before they happen.**

 **Next chapter: Naruto is now at the villagers' mercy, while Hinata and Neji are helpless. Can Naruto bear the pain and hatred from the villagers without Kurama's chakra? Meanwhile, Sakura with Ino goes to Naruto's apartment to invite him to join them at the festival.**


	13. Author's Note: Revising Chapter 10 to 12

Hey everyone!

Inspiration has struck me today for this story! The reason why I haven't posted because I've busy with my career and was addicted to fanfiction for a different show.

Now, for me to continue this story, I need to re-write Chapters 10 to 12. For those who like the chapters the way they are, don't worry, instead of taking them down, I will keep them posted and label them the old chapter. I will put a note to read the revised chapter.

This author's note will be gone after I post the revised Chapter 10! Hope you like it!

naruhinakiralacus


	14. Chapter 10 Revised

**Synopsis: Naruto spends time with Neji and Hinata for his birthday. Meanwhile, in the Hyuga estate, Hiashi makes a surprising request to Iruka.**

Training Ground 11

Naruto enjoyed what he was reading. He agreed with his dad, the main character was cool. Why couldn't Pervy Sage write more books like this?

"Ummm…Naruto…" The said boy looked up to see Hinata and Neji standing in front of him. He quickly sat up, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, were you guys waiting long?"

Hinata shook her head.

"We just got here."

Neji looked at the book in his hands curiously.

"What book is that?"

"This is the first book Pervy Sage published!"

"Pervy Sage?" Neji questioned.

"I'm talking about Master Jiraiya."

"One of the three Sannin?!" Neji exclaimed. "Why would call him such a disrespectful name?"

"Because he is a pervert," Naruto simply said. "You can ask Sakura if you don't believe me. He writes those perverted books Kakashi-sensei reads all the time."

"If that's true, then why were you just now reading one of his books?" Neji challenged.

"Well, this book is actually not perverted," Naruto said looking fondly at it. "My dad thought the main character of the book was cool and named me after him."

Hinata and Neji's eyes widen.

"Your dad?" Neji repeated.

"But Naruto, I thought you didn't know anything about your parents," Hinata said confused.

"Granny and Kakashi-sensei told Iruka-sensei and me this morning," Naruto explained. "It was really overwhelming, you know? I knew they were going to tell me something important, but I was not prepared for this."

"How do you feel Naruto?" Hinata asked sitting down in front of him. "Are you happy?"

"I am happy," Naruto replied with a sad smile. "Really, I am. But I also can't help feeling…"

"…not only happy, but also relieved, mad and sad." Neji finished for him. Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know…" He started to ask, but Neji cuts him off.

"Because that's how I felt when I learned the truth about my father's death." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen. "Long story short, it turns out he wasn't forced to die, he made a choice on his own." He looked at Hinata with a sad smile."Uncle Hiashi was ready to surrender himself, even though it was against the Hyuga council's wishes." Hinata gasped. "However, my father made the decision to die protecting his older brother." He looked up at the sky to see a bird flying towards the sun. "He chose his destiny."

"Neji…" Hinata said in awe

"I'm glad to hear that," Naruto said with a smile. "So, I guess you are happy to hear your father was able to choose his destiny, relieved to hear he was not forced by the clan, mad for not knowing before, and sad because you wish he were still here."

"That summarizes it," Neji said. "May I take a guess, too?" Naruto nodded his head. "From what I know, I believe you are happy to learn about your parents, mad no one told you about them before, and sad that you never got to know them."

"You nailed those," Naruto said to Neji. "You're not going to try guessing why I feel relieved?"

"Well, I thought you should…" Neji started to say, but Hinata decided to interrupt him.

"You were relieved to learn your parents did not hate you," Naruto looked at her stunned. Hinata blushed, pushing her fingers together nervously. "Umm…am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Naruto said quickly. "I was just surprised you figured it out."

Hinata lowered her gave.

"I have seen how the villagers treated and heard horrible things they say to you." She explained quietly. "So I thought there might have been times you wondered if your parents would have treated you the same, especially since knew nothing about them. However," she said smiling at him. "Whenever I wondered about your parents, I always thought they must have loved you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be such a kind and caring person."

"I didn't really worry about that when I was little," Naruto confessed. "But when I learned and understood why the villagers hate me, that's when I started to wonder if my own parents would see me as a monster too. It was the only reason I could come up with for why Gramps refused to tell me." He gave Hinata and Neji a smile. "I have no doubts now, secret or no secret, they would have acknowledged and accepted me. And you're right Hinata," he said to the girl placing his hand on his heart. "They did love me. It meant a lot to hear that, you know?" Hinata smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Naruto, why weren't you told about your parents before?" Neji asked curiously. "Why now?"

"My dad had enemies, so for my safety and village's, Gramps decided to make it an S-class secret," Naruto explained. "I wasn't even given my dad's last name, but my mother's maiden name."

"Are your parents' identities still an S-class secret?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied giving her a confused look. "Why are you asking?"

Hinata pressed her finger together.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell us what you learned about your parents," she replied timidly.

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

"I can't tell you their names, but I can tell you what they were like." With that said, he proceeded to tell them what his parents were like. Of course, he was careful not to share anything that related to his secret or their identities.

"Kakashi-sensei was right," Hinata said. "Everything he shared about your father describes you too."

"You really think so?" Naruto questioned with uncertainty in his voice.

"I agree," Neji said nodding his head. "You were able to push Hinata to be the best of her capability and gave me hope that anyone can change their destiny. Those abilities were no doubt inherited from your father."

"Wow, I guess Kakashi-sensei was right," Naruto said in awe. "I am awesome like my dad."

"They sound like they would have been wonderful parents," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a sad smile. "We would have been a great family."

"It's interesting you get your ramen addition from your mom," Neji commented. He looks at Hinata. "I wonder if you got yours from your mother too, Lady Hinata."

Hinata's face goes red.

"Neji!" She protested while Naruto stares at her shocked.

"You love eating ramen, too?"

Hinata presses her fingers together.

"Well…"

"Actually she loves cinnamon rolls," Neji interrupts. "However, she can eat more than three bowls of Ichiraku's for one meal."

Naruto stares at Hinata awestruck.

"That's amazing Hinata!" He exclaimed.

"Um…thanks?" She replied unsurely.

Naruto's stomach rumbles.

"Oops, I forgot I didn't have lunch yet," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Did you guys have it already? I only have instant ramen with me."

"Actually Naruto," Hinata said pulling out three boxes from her bag. "I prepared bento boxes for all of us." She handed one to each of them, along with chopsticks. "Happy Birthday Naruto, I hope you like it."

"Aww, thanks, Hinata!" Naruto said taking the box, and gasps after opening it. "Wow! Everything in here looks amazing! Even the vegetables look tasty, and I usually don't like them!" He took a small bit. "Oh my goodness, they do taste good!" He looked at Hinata. "I was right, you are going to be great wife some day! Don't you agree, Neji?"

"Oh no," Neji said in his mind as Hinata's face turned red again.

"A great wife," Hinata repeats to herself, then falls backward with a smile on her face.

"Ahh! Hinata!" Naruto shouts quickly putting his food down and catching her in his arms. "Neji, what did I say wrong?" The poor boy asked crying anime tears.

Neji shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he assured Naruto. "She was just very happy you said that."

Naruto looked down at Hinata with doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure it's not because she feels uncomfortable being near me?" He asked uncertainty in his voice. "She never does this with anyone else."

"Naruto, it's not my place to tell you why, but Lady Hinata's," Neji said giving himself a mental note to talk about this with Hinata. It was now clear to him why the boy never noticed his cousin's crush on him. Naruto looks at him. " I assure you, it's opposite what you think, she respects you. Everything she told you yesterday was true. But I ask you, please don't pressure Lady Hinata, instead let her tell you when she's' ready."

Naruto looks back at Hinata's serene face. He was upset when Iruka said it was apparent this girl wanted to be his friend. If it's true, then how come, when they are now friends, did she still act strangely around him? It just didn't make sense!

"Okay," he finally replied softly. He really wanted to know the truth. However, he knew it was best for Hinata to tell him on her own.

Hinata begins to stir on Naruto's lap.

"Where am I?" She asked in a daze.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hinata looked up to see Naruto's face. "You really had me worried."

Hinata quickly scrambled off Naruto's lap.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said bowing her head. "Please forgive me, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Hinata, you don't need to apologize," Naruto said holding up his hands. "Besides, I thought I made you uncomfortable." Hinata looks at him surprised. "That why you fainted right?"

"Naruto, I told you not to…" Neji started to say, upset Naruto did not heed his advice to wait patiently for Hinata to be ready.

"You do not make me uncomfortable!" Hinata exclaimed leaning towards Naruto, who was startled by how close her face was to his. "I just suddenly feeling overwhelmed, that's all!"

"Okay, if you say so," Naruto said blushing, turning his head away. "Um, how about we finish eating, so we can finally train?"

Hinata suddenly realizing the proximity, also turns her head away, saying "that's a good idea."

Neji watched in amusement as they both finish their food silently, still blushing.

"Those two are good for each other," he thought to himself as he finished up his food.

Naruto stands up, hitting his fist into his hand.

"Alright, it's time to train!" He then crosses his fingers. "I want to be able to spar with both you guys. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appears next to him.

"Only one shadow clone?" Neji questioned. "I thought you would use two shadow clones and observe.

"Kakashi-sensei just told me that once my shadow clone is dispelled, I receive its memories," Naruto explained. "This ability can also help me train faster."

"That's incredible, Naruto," Hinata praised.

"Neji, I fought with you in the Chunnin exams, but I never sparred with Hinata before." Hinata looked at Naruto surprised. "So I was thinking, you can fight with my clone, while I spar with Hinata."

"Sounds good to me," Neji said gesturing to the clone to follow him.

"Naruto, shouldn't you spar with Neji instead?" Hinata asked once Neji, and the clone jumped away from a safe distance.

Naruto shook his head getting into a fighting stance.

"Hinata, I want to fight you." The said girl's eyes widen. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you are a girl!"

Hinata closed her eyes in content, then got into a fighting stance.

"I would respect you less if you did Naruto!" She declared activating her Bakugan.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled running towards her.

"Right!" Hinata said charging towards him.

"Haaaaa!"

Hyuga Dogo

Currently, in the Hyuga dojo, Iruka was sitting on his knees facing the Head Hyuga, who was sitting in the same position.

"Lord Hiashi, you wanted to speak with me?" Iruka asked politely.

"Iruka, the reason I brought you here is that I have a request for you," Hiashi said getting straight to the point. "But before I tell you, I have a question I need to ask." Iruka just stared at him and waited patiently for him to speak again. "How would you describe your relationship with Naruto?"

"Sir?" Iruka asked taken aback by the question.

"Lady Hokage informed a selected few from the council that she would be revealing to the boy about his heritage," Hiashi explained. "We all agreed you should be included for support since you were present when he found out the truth about the nine-tails." Iruka wasn't surprised by this information. Yes, he did wonder why he was asked to come to the meeting, but after learning the purpose of the meeting, Iruka was glad he was there for Naruto. "When we discussed this, we also discussed how we define your relationship with the boy. That's why I want to hear it from you. How would you describe your relationship with him?"

Iruka closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts together. Once he was done, he opened his eyes and looked straight at Hiashi.

"I think of Naruto as my little brother," he said firmly. "As an orphan, I can relate to Naruto. I also did pranks and stupid things just to get attention when I was in the academy. There is never a day I do not think or worry about him."

"I see," Hiashi said. "During the council meeting, we debated about your relationship with Naruto." Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Majority said that you are a father figure in his life." Iruka's eyes widen. "After hearing your thoughts, I would say you are both a big brother and father to the boy."

"But I'm not much older than Naruto," Iruka protested.

"That may be true," Hiashi agreed. "However, I believe when you get older, you will understand why you are considered a father to Naruto." Overwhelmed, Iruka stayed silent. "Iruka, my request for you has to do with Naruto and my nephew." Iruka looked at him confused. "For some time, the elders have been abusing the Caged Bird seal on Neji when I'm not present. He is not safe here in the Hyuga house, which is why I will be ordering him to move out."

Iruka eyes widen.

"But what about Neji's feelings?" He asked concerned.

"He will not like leaving his home," Hiashi admitted. "However, he will understand why it is for the best and will not question it."

Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"I see," he said.

"I spoke with Lady Tsunade earlier about this plan. She suggested an interesting idea that requires me to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Iruka asked curiously.

"She suggested for you, Naruto, and Neji to live together."

Iruka mouth fell open.

"What?" He stuttered.

"Hmm," Hiashi said understanding Irukas' reaction. "I too thought it was a strange suggestion since Naruto and Neji are very different, and you do not really know my nephew well. Also, they are both capable living on their own. However, after listening to Lady Tsunade's explanation, I could not deny it would be good for the boys for two main reasons. One, Naruto has expressed he does not like living alone." Iruka could not argue about that recalling the comment Naruto made when Iruka told him he can not go home until he finishes cleaning up his prank. "Two, it would be nice for Neji to live with a friend and not have to suddenly live on his own."

"I can see both boys benefiting from living together," Iruka said. "Neji's personality can calm Naruto, while Naruto's can lose Neji's. However, I do not understand why I would need to live with them since both are capable of taking care of themselves."

"I have no doubt about that," Hiashi agreed. " However, all children benefit from receiving guidance from a responsible adult. You fit that criteria, Iruka. You once were a prankster, which is why you know how to teach and guide students in the right direction." Iruka blushed in embarrassment. " Both boys have lost their father early in their lives and had to find someone trustworthy to ask for advice. Naruto often seeks your guidance, and I am sure Neji would too, once he gets to know you. Lady Hokage also mentioned it would be an opportunity for Naruto to experience living with a family."

"Naruto would appreciate that," Iruka said with a smile, then took a deep breath, and looked straight at Hiashi. "And so would I."

"Iruka are you saying yes?" Hiashi asked surprised. "I thought you would like time to think about it."

"Under normal circumstances, I would have," Iruka admitted. "However, when it comes to what's best for Naruto, there is nothing to think about. As for Neji, I know what it is like to lose parents at a young age, so maybe we will be able to understand each other with time."

Hiashi bowed his head.

"Thank you Iruka," he said sincerely. "I am relieved to know my nephew is in good hands."

"Oh no, sir," Iruka said frantically holding up his hands. I should be the one thanking you." He bows his head. "Thank you, Lord Hiashi."

"You should join us for dinner tonight," Hiashi suggested. "It would be a good time to tell both of them about this plan. You can even witness Naruto's reaction to the birthday cake Hinata made for him."

Iruka smiled.

"I would like that, sir."

Hiashi stands up.

"Come, let's discuss details over tea while we wait for them," he said walking towards the door. "I already have a list of places that are considered suitable."

Training Ground 11

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were lying on the ground breathing heavily. The sun has started to set.

"You guys are amazing," Naruto said complimenting them.

"You are too, Naruto," Hinata said back.

"You have improved a lot from a match," Neji commented. "I'm impressed your clone was able to last through the whole fight."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto said incredulously. "You're the one who improved a lot! My clone could barely keep up with you!" He turns his head to look at Hinata. "But I have to warn you Neji, you better not slack. Otherwise, Hinata here will be much stronger than you."

"Naruto!" Hinata protested blushing. "I'm not that good!"

"Naruto is right, Lady Hinata," Neji said surprising her. "I can not afford to slack off at the rate you are improving."

"Neji," Hinata said in awe.

Naruto stood up and stretched.

"We should get going to your house before it gets dark," he stated. Hinata and Neji nod their heads and also stood up. "Umm…" Naruto started to say rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"So is there anything else I need to do? Is there a certain way I need to act? Do I need to go home and change?"

Hinata and Neji smiled at him amused.

"Just be yourself Naruto," Neji said. "That's all Uncle Hiashi is expecting from you."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked unsurely.

Hinata grabs her bag off the ground and gives Naruto an assuring smile.

"It's your birthday Naruto, you're supposed to enjoy it."

Naruto smiled.

"Okay, you're both right. I'm just excited and nervous. I have never been invited to a family dinner before, so I don't know what to expect."

"And you'll never know," said a woman's voice, causing Naruto to stiffen. He spun around to see four masked ninjas descending from the trees. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw they were wearing a fox mask.

 **Author's Note:**

 **What do you think about that idea of Naruto, Iruka, and Neji living together? I was going to put in Chapter 13…but it made more sense for this scene to happen while they are training. I know they might be an odd trio to live together, but it never has been done before, so I thought I give it a try.**


	15. Chapter 11-12 revised

**Synopsis: Naruto is forced to his secret to Hinata and Neji. Otherwise, Neji would suffer the Caged Bird Seal.**

Recap:

" _And you'll never know," said a woman's voice, causing Naruto to stiffen. He spun around to see four masked ninjas descending from the trees. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw they were wearing a fox mask._

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" Neji questioned getting into a defensive stance, with Hinata following. Naruto took the time to take in their appearances. The woman that spoke had a long blue hair and was wearing a Jonin vest. The other three ninjas were males. The one with long black hair and wearing a Jonin vest too was taller than the other two, who were wearing Chunnin vests. One of the Chunnins had dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail, while the other had spiky short brown hair.

" **This isn't good, kid," Kurama said in his head. "They are Jonin and Chunnin. You guys can't run from them."**

Naruto had no time to reply once the masked ninjas disappeared and reappeared in front of them. Before he could react, the masked woman grabbed him by the throat, choking Naruto, and lifted him above the ground.

"Naruto!" He heard Hinata shout. "Let him go!"

"How dare you!" The woman snarled at Naruto, ignoring Hinata's plea. "You know you have not right to celebrate your birthday, demon."

"Why..are..you…get..ting…Neji..and Hin.. ..in..volved?" Naruto struggled to ask, wincing in pain. "What…are…you..plan..ing…to..do..with…them?"

The masked woman scoffs.

"You should be more worried about yourself than your friends," she said cryptically, then releases her grip on his neck. Naruto panted and coughed, and massaged his throat.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to look at Hinata, who was trying to free herself from the strangling hold of the brown hair Chunin. "Are you alright?"

Naruto gives her a weak smile.

"I'm okay," he replies weakly. He turned his head to the other side to see the dirty blonde Chunnin had Neji's arm twisted behind his back and his arm pinned to his side.

"Show them the seal and tell them what really happened thirteen years ago," Naruto looks up at the ringleader, surprised by her sudden demand.

"I can't," Naruto protested. "It's an S-class secret. Only the Hokage…"

"I'm aware of the law the third made to protect you," the ringleader said cutting him off. "And you too are aware that it is not only the Hokage who can tell the secret but you as well."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I see you are reluctant to tell them," the ringleader commented. "How about some motivation?"

Suddenly, Neji begins to scream, shaking his head, and attempting to free himself. But the Chunnin had a firm hold on him.

"Neji, what's wrong?!" Naruto shouted in fear.

"Naruto, that man standing behind Neji must be a Hyuga from the main branch!" Hinata informed, trying to push the Chunnin's arm off her. Naruto looked to see the long-haired Jonin was holding his finger in tiger seal form. "Only they can activate that seal." Naruto gasped as memories of what Neji told him about the seal ran through his mind and quickly threw a shuriken at the masked Hyuga, who dodged it and added more chakra to the seal, making Neji scream louder.

"You understand now, right demon?" Naruto looked back at the ringleader. "Until you tell the truth, the boy will continue to suffer. You need to decide quickly, he can't survive the effects of the seal very long."

Naruto closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he listened to Neji's screams.

 _What do I do? I don't want to tell them like this, but if I don't, Neji will die._

" _ **You have no choice kid," Kurama said. "But, you don't have to worry about losing their friendship."**_ _Naruto looked at him surprised. The fox rolled his eyes._ _ **"Don't forget, just like you, that Hyuga boy understands the burden of being marked by a seal like you. And that girl respects you."**_

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at the ringleader.

"Fine, I'll tell them, just tell that man to stop hurting Neji."

"Before he does, you must give us your word that you won't try to escape your fate."

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked, not liking the terms of the deal.

Naruto looked down, ignoring her question.

"Fine," Naruto replied. "You have my word."

"Go ahead and stop Hyuga," the ringleader ordered. "We got the demon's cooperation."

"Fine," the masked Hyuga replied and stops activating the seal. The Chunnin holding Neji pushed him towards Naruto, who caught him by the shoulders. He glared at the Chunnin as he placed Neji's arm around his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice, leading him to sit against one of the training posts.

"I'll be fine, it will take me little time to recover. "Neji replied breathing heavily, leaning his head back against the training post. "What about you?"

Before he could answer, Hinata is shoved by the Chunnin, falling on her hands and knees next to Naruto.

"Lady Hinata, are you hurt?" Neji asked glaring at the Chunnin that pushed her.

Hinata shook her head.

"I should be asking both of you."

"We're fine," Naruto answered for himself and Neji. "You should know nothing can easily take down failure and a genius!"

Hinata smiled, while Neji frowned.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The said blonded raised his eyebrows. "You're being forced to tell your secret because I was a liability."

Naruto shook his head.

"It's not your fault Neji," he said giving an assuring smile. "I knew I had to tell you guys someday." With that said, he used his lift hand to lift his jacket and shirt exposing his stomach. While keeping it up, he produced chakra in his free hand and moved it over his stomach. Neji and Hinata's eyes widened when the black, swirling seal appeared on his stomach. "Neji," Naruto addressed looking straight at him. " Remember in the Chunnin exams you said I could never understand the burden of being marked by a seal."

"And you said that you do understand," Neji finished. "How long?"

"Since the day I was born," Naruto replied, pulling his shirt and jacket back down. "I never knew about it until Graduation day."

"What is the purpose of the seal?" Hinata asked.

Naruto lowered his eyes, placed his hands on his knees, and stared at them.

"Remember in the Academy we were told the 4th Hokage destroyed the nine-tailed fox thirteen years ago?" Neji and Hinata nodded their head. "That was a lie to protect the village and me." Neji and Hinata gasped.

"Are you saying the nine-tailed fox is still alive?" Neji questioned.

Naruto nodded his head.

"The fox is what is called a tailed beast," he explained. "They are made of chakra, so it's impossible to kill it. The only way to defeat it is to seal inside a person or object." Hinata and Neji's eyes widened as realization dawned on their faces.

"Naruto, how did the 4th Hokage defeat the nine-tails?" Hinata asked, dreading the answer. "Did he seal into something or someone?"

Naruto looked at her with a sad smile.

"I think you already know Hinata," he stated softly.

The said girl's eyes began to tear up.

"I don't understand, why have the villagers been mistreating you for protecting the village?"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He never thought of it that way.

"It's because they want to see him a demon. " Neji said. Naruto and Hinata looked at him. "It's like the Caged Bird Seal, the purpose of it is to protect the main branch. However,r many times, those in that branch see it has to have power over those in the branch. They don't consider we had no say or how painful it is to carry that burden." He looks straight at Naruto. "You carry a much heavier burden Naruto. It's surprising you never gave into hatred like I did, especially when you have done nothing wrong."

Naruto lowered his eyes and squeezed his hands over his lap.

"I did hate the village," he admitted. "I considered several times to run away. But my dream to be Hokage, kept me going. I wanted people to respect me, not ignore me. However, that dream has changed." Hinata and Neji raised their eyebrows surprised. Naruto looked up at them, determination lit in his eyes. "I want to be a Hokage that will protect everyone I care about."

"Naruto," Hinata said in awe and Neji smiled. "You have our support."

"Thank you," Naruto said with his signature smile. "That means a lot."

Suddenly, they sensed footsteps coming towards them. All three genin looked up to see a mob of angry villagers walking towards them, holding weapons.

"Time's up demon," the ringleader. "Say your goodbyes and come forward."

"Naruto," Hinata said seriously. "Why are you allowing them to hurt you?"Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"It's all I can offer them," he replied. " They want the nine-tails, which is understandable, but I can't give it to them." He looks up with a fire in his eyes. "Because it's also my job to protect the fox too." Hinata and Neji's eyes widen surprise to that declaration. "That's why I'm taking their hatred and pain on myself."

"Naruto, that's insane!" Neji protested. "You can't expect us to sit back and watch you get killed!"

"I'm not going to die," Naruto said reaching behind his head and untying his headband. "Not until I become Hokage!" He then hands his headband to Hinata. "Iruka sensei gave this to me," Naruto explained when Hinata looked at him confused. "I want you to keep this safe for me again, so you can return it to me afterward." Hinata nods head and takes the headband from his hand and holds it to her chest.

"Hurry up demon, the villagers are waiting," the ringleader snapped impatiently. All three genin looked straight ahead to see the mob of villagers was standing in a semi-circle around ringleader. Naruto had a to suppress a shudder seeing the hatred in their eyes.

" _ **How cruel," he hears Kurama say in his mind. "They are making sure your friends will have a clear view of what they do to you."**_

Naruto stands up,

"Hinata, Neji, I know what I'm asking is selfish, but I need to be strong, so I need you two to be strong too."

Neji and Hinata glance at each other.

"It won't be easy," Neji responded.

"But we will do our best," Hinata finished.

"Thanks for everything today," Naruto said with a smile, then his face turns serious as he walks towards the ringleader.

"It's about time," the ringleader said grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back, tying them. Behind him, he heard a thud.

"Lady Hinata!" He heard Neji shout, then another thud.

"Hinata! Neji!" Naruto shouted trying to turn around. He glares at the ringleader over his shoulder. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry," the ringleader replied. "We just needed to make sure they won't get in the way. Just like we need to make sure the fox won't get in the way."

Before Naruto could question the meaning of her statement, the masked Hyuga suddenly appeared in front of him and quickly hit him with gentle fists, closing of his chakra points. Naruto doubles over, breathing heavily. He would have fallen forward if the ringleader weren't holding his arms. The villagers cheered

" _ **This is what I was afraid of kid," Kurama said. "I won't be able to heal anything for several hours."**_

The ringleader learned close to his ear.

"I heard your plan to endure our hatred and anger on yourself," she whispered. "You won't survive it, especially mine." She then forces him down on his knees and looks towards the villagers. "All of us are here today with the same goal. To eliminate the nine-tails and avenge everyone we lost thirteen years ago."

Naruto turned to check Hinata and Neji over his shoulder. He saw they were lying face down, with their head up.

"All of you know the rules, you can hurt the demon with any method. But you cannot kill him." Naruto turned back to look at the ringleader. "He will die a slow, painful death." The threat made Naruto's blood go cold with fear. He yelps when the ringleader kicked him in the back, and lands on his side. "Go ahead and take out your anger and hatred out on the demon. He deserves it."

Naruto glances at the mob of villagers, before he closes his eyes tight, bracing himself for the pain.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, Chapter 11 and 12 has been edited together! Sorry, it took me a long time, inspiration wouldn't come too easily, even with my long vacation that is going to end soon!**

**I'm going to be deleting the original chapters later, including Author Notes, since when you read them on the phone with internet, instead of the fanfic app, you won't see the labels for the chapter.**

 **Next chapter will cover Iruka, Hiashi, and Rookie 9 noticing somethings wrong and rescuing Naruto. The ringleader will also reveal what she has against Naruto.**

 **Please review to let me know if you think this chapter was better than the original.**


End file.
